


Light in the darkness

by Snapple



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Nightmares, Orphan Kallus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: Agent Kallus has been apart of the Ghost crew for a few weeks following the battle of Atollon. Now that he's free from the chains of the Empire it seems his past guilt has decided to rear its head. Can the Ghost crew help him over come this guilt? Will he be able to allow himself to be happy with the one he cares for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So I know I should update my other fics before starting a new one and I do plan on it hopefully tonight or tomorrow. For now I'd like to ad to a fandom that I've liked for a while now, and I will have to catch up with the series even though it ended. As always thanks for reading, kudos and comments welcome. Also Big shout out and thank you to Anath Tsurugi for the assistance with translations!

His heart thudded against his rib cage as he ran down the corridor, a place he'd once took pride in walking. Now the very metal walls became like a prison which was closing in around him, when he passed beneath a light fixture it went out plunging his surroundings into further darkness. The darkness seemed to come alive with tendrils trying to ensnare him, behind him was the reaper of death. 

"Agent Kallus." The dark voice hissed from behind him. His blood became cold as ice at the sound, he knew he shouldn't look but his curiosity of how close his pursuer was got the better of him. He turned his golden hazel gaze behind him and wished he hadn't. Standing out in the enclosing dark was a familiar pair of glowing blood red eyes, the Grand Admiral's familiar form slowly approached never straying from the shadows. 

"No! Stay away!" Kallus called as he returned his gaze ahead of him. He tried to push himself further but his leg wouldn't allow any sudden bursts of speed. "I am no longer apart of your genocidal campaign!" 

The laughter behind him chilled his very core. "No? But Agent Kallus, don't you remember? No one leaves the Empire unless death takes them." Another light goes out but this time a few feet in front of him. He stops suddenly, darkness always brings death, pain and cold. There was no meteorite to keep him warm, no lasat to protect him from the dangers lurking. 

"I am a rebel now. I will never serve the Empire ever again." Kallus stood tall despite his fear of darkness closing in from either side. 

"A rebel now are you? Do you really believe that the rebels accept you after everything you've done?" The floor beneath Kallus's feet suddenly disappeared dropping him onto a grassy field. He stood with a groan only for his eyes to widen in shock and anguish. 

There before him was Lasan, burning. Hundreds of Storm troopers marched through the city, their ion disruptors held aloft and pointed at the fleeing and unarmed Lasats.. The screams of agony and lost filled the air joined by the ashes of the now dead.

“Alkyrra*, zakyre!!”*

“No! My child please not my child!” 

“Aman*, I’m scared!”

"No," Kallus whimpered in pain as he clutched his head. "Please not this, I don't want to see this, not again." 

"You are not just seeing this, Agent, you are part of it." Before he could react Kallus was suddenly in the middle of the city dressed in his old imperial uniform Ion disruptor in hand. 

"No!" Kallus began to pull and tear at the uniform that once fit him so well now it felt as if the material was trying to suffocate him. 

"You bear the title Butcher of Lasan, it is a title you earned and bore quite proudly. Do you truly believe your new 'friends' will ever forgive you for this?" 

Now standing before him was the undead corpses of the Ghost crew, Kanan milky white eyes now held judgement his left arm missing with a blaster hole in his chest. Captain Syndulla also had a hole in her chest her uniform was charred and burning, next to her was a half destroyed Chopper. Rex was missing his bottom jaw and beard along with his left eye, Sabine stood next to him missing a leg and her hands. Ezra now had a red light saber his once lively blue eyes were now a reddish yellow and glowed with darkness, the once promising warrior for the light had fallen to the dark.

"And of course we can't forget the one whose life you ruined the most." 

"Please not him," Kallus begged as the group parted revealing the one person he truly cared for. 

Zeb. He looked more wild, his green eyes once the color of spring grass now glowed an ominous orange, the top of his jump suit was torn revealing a well toned furry chest covered in blaster marks and scratches. His claws were longer, his fangs more pronounced. 

"You did this." Zeb growled out. 

"No, Zeb, please- I"

"You killed us." Kanan hissed out. 

"It wasn't-"

"You lead the Empire right to our base." Sabine added. 

"We should've never taken you in. We should've killed you when we had the chance." Hera sneered earning angry sparked beeps from Chopper. 

"Because of you the Empire will win." Ezra pointed his now red light Saber toward Kallus. 

"Please, this isn't my fault." Kallus begged tears streamed down his eyes. The scene suddenly changed again, now they stood on Bahryn the cold icy wind biting into his skin. 

"You are as cold as this planet, Agent Kallus." The voice of Thrawn drifted on the wind. "It is here that you belong." 

The Ghost's crew disappeared in the blizzard of snow leaving him alone in the dark. 

"No, don't go!" Kallus begged as he tried to chase after them, only for his leg to seize up causing him to fall the snow freezing the tear tracks on his face. "Please, don't leave me alone in the cold!"

"Ah, but you are not alone." Suddenly the ice beneath him began to crack and fall away. He barely had time to hold on to the edge, he looked down and let out a cry of horror for below him was the writhing half destroyed corpses of thousands of undead Lasats their eyes glowed bright red as they reached for him. "They wish to keep you company, can't you hear them calling for you?" 

"Kallus, Kallus, Kalluskalluskalluskallus." Thousands of voices both outside and in his head called his name. 

He tried to claw his way out of the hole but the loose snow made it near impossible. Suddenly a familiar pair of feet stood before him, he looked up and nearly cried in relief. A normal Zeb stood before him, that beautiful familiar smile in place his eyes held that kindness which pulled him to the rebel side. Zeb reached down and grasped the back of Kallus's jacket and pulled him up until their eyes were level. Suddenly his eyes were red as a twisted snarl covered his lips. 

"Die, Imp trash." He threw Kallus over the edge into the waiting claws and fangs of the undead Lasats. Their voiced became louder as ice recovered the hole plunging him into darkness. 

"Kallus, Kallus, kalluskalluskalluskalluskallus," 

"Kallus? Kallus, wake up!" 

*

The sound of Zeb, the real Zeb roused him from his nightmare finally. The first thing he saw was the face of a Lasat, causing him to scream as he threw himself to the side off of the bunk he was sleeping in. His blanket was twisted so tightly around him he still felt as if he was in his uniform, he back peddled until he hit a wall. His eyes were blown wide with panic and fear, he glanced around unable to focus on anything specific. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sabine questioned worriedly. 

"He's absolutely terrified, that's what's wrong." Ezra supplied. "I can practically feel his fear on me." 

"Whatever that nightmare was it must've been a doozy." Rex stated. Chopper beeped in agreement. 

"Zeb, you've got to get him calm. This level of fear is dangerous." Kanan stated earning a nod from Zeb.

"Kallus, its okay."Zeb tried to soothe him as he held his hands up in a non threatening manner. "Your safe. Do you recognize me?" 

"I-I kn-know you." Kallus stammered the cloud of fear slowly disappearing. "Z-z-Zeb. You're Garazeb Orellios." 

"That's right. Do you recognize where you are?" Zeb asked smiling encouragingly.

"I am on the Ghost." Kallus took a deep calming breath and released it. "I am fine now." 

"You sure about that? You were pretty out of it." Zeb approached slowly and began to untangle the blankets from around the former agent's legs.

"I can assure you, Garazeb, I am fine." Kallus insisted finally coming untangled from the blankets. He stood his eyes taking in the- thankfully- alive and concerned faces of the Ghost crew. "I apologize for disturbing all of you." 

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked. Kallus nodded as he gathered an old green shirt of Kanan's along with his darker green flighter jacket and pants and started for the door. 

"I am going to use the refresher to clean up. I would appreciate my room being vacant when I return." Kallus called over his shoulder. He turned the corner and leaned against the wall listening for any signs of them discussing him. He was not disappointed. 

"That's the third time this week. What is going on with that guy?" Ezra began the discussion, not surprising. 

"He's got a lot on his mind, Ezra. He's made a very big change, almost overnight." Kanan reasoned. "He left everything behind to join the rebellion. Plus you saw those bruises and that limp." 

"Yeah, no doubt the empire didn't let him go so easily." Rex added. "I bet that Chiss has something to do with those." 

"To think the empire would treat him so harshly, I mean he is former ISB those guys cost money to train. You'd think they would at least go easy on him after all there's so few of them." Sabine said getting several beeps and warbles from Chopper. 

"If I ever get my claws on that kriffing bastard," Zeb growled the sound causing a shiver to crawl down Kallus's spine, and it wasn't from fear. He could feel a tell tale warmth spread across his freckled cheeks, shaking his head he started toward the refresher hopefully the sudden scent of his arousal wasn't enough to catch Zeb's attention.

It's been almost two weeks since joining the rebellion, that first week was spent answering hundreds of questions from the rebel leaders. The most skeptical was Commander Sato who still didn't trust him. After telling Mon Mothma everything, he waited for his sentence he just knew would be either imprisonment or death after all he's done. To his shock and relief he was spared and given a fair trial, just like Zeb had told him on that frozen moon months ago. It was a long process considering all that he'd done but after much consideration and argument among the rebel commanders he'd been given the rank of Captain. He was assigned to a crew for a probationary period until they were sure he could be trusted. 

That had been the most nerve wracking moments of his life, save flying through a galactic loth wolf fight between the rebels and Grand Admiral Thrawn’s fighters praying to whatever deity would listen that he wouldn't get hit. He'd stood before the entire rebel alliance and waited for a Crew to voluntarily take him. As the minutes went by no one came forward. He knew his disappointment showed but he honestly didn't blame them. Just as he was ready to resign himself to a desk job the most unlikely person stepped forward and said they'll take him. 

General Hera Syndulla herself, followed by her CP1 droid. There were protests from the other captains, one even had the gall to call her crazy and insensitive for taking the 'Butcher of Lasan' aboard her ship since she had one of the few Lasats as a crew member. They argued back and forth, Ezra and Rex jumping in to defend him, Kallus didn’t want to be the cause of a rift among the alliance. He was just about to decline when a loud bang caught everyone's attention, at the back of the room Garazeb stood with an annoyed snarl as he removed his fist from the now dented wall. 

"Kallus has risked more than any of us will ever know to bring us intel on the Empire. He even risked staying when we tried to extract him when we learned he'd been found out. If anything he deserves to be here as a way of redemption and if any of you try to chase him away or attack him you'll have to deal with not just Hera's wrath but two jedis, an ex-clone trooper, a Manadlorian warrior, the droid with the highest body count in the entire rebellion and," Zeb removed his bo-rifle from his back and activated it, the purple electric end lit up his face making him appear more fierce. "Me. Understand?" No one had defended him so fiercely before, not even in his academy days.

It wasn't long after that Kallus found himself walking toward the Ghost his few meager possessions in a small knap sack. They were hospitable which was more than what he expected from them, Kanan gave him some of his old clothes while Ezra let him have his bunk while Kanan moved in with Hera. Then there was Zeb, the most welcoming of the crew even more so than the droid. Kallus felt his receding blush come back suddenly at the thought of the one who turned him to the rebels in the first place. The one who he cared a great deal for, maybe more. 

_ Right like he'd go for the person who was responsible for the slaughter of his people.  _ Kallus scoffed as he undressed. _ If I suggest the idea of us even dating he'll probably punch me. Kallus shook his head of the notion _ . He turned the water nobs to his preferred temp before stepping in. 

A loud groan escaped his throat as he felt the near scalding water cascade down his wide back. As he stood under the spray he thought about when exactly he'd developed feelings for the ex Honor Guard of Lasan. Since he'd met Zeb he'd always had a bit of respect for the Lasat despite their vicious fights. Zeb had definitely showed why he'd been the captain of the Honor Guard, he was a skilled fighter and powerful. He wielded that power as easy as his bo rifle and it always sent a thrill of excitement down his spine watching those bulging muscles beneath his pale fur move and strain when he fought. 

Kallus shook his head of the thought as he finished his shower and stepped out. Once dried and dressed he made his way to the mess hall where he was surprised to find Hera seated at the table a cup of caf in her hands. She looked up at his entrance and gave him a tired smile. 

"Morning, there's more caf if you want it." She pointed to the caf machine on the counter. 

"Just what I need." Kallus smiled back as he went to fix his cup. "If you're here, who's flying the Ghost?" 

"Oh Rex insisted I take a break from flying for a while to rest and refuel." Hera replied. "I tried to tell him I didn't need it but he's a stubborn old soldier so I just relented." 

"He does have a point. As the leader of this crew you need as much rest as possible." Kallus stated as he sat across from Hera. "It wouldn't do the rebel alliance any good if you fall asleep mid battle." 

"I suppose you do have a point." Hera smiled taking a sip of her drink. "I heard from Rex that you'd suffered another nightmare again. If you want to talk about it, I'd be more than happy to listen." 

Kallus blinked in surprise at the Tw' ilik. No one's ever offered such a thing before. 

"I appreciate the offer, General, but I am fine." Kallus insisted. 

"You know, for a while the Ghost was called the flying orphanage. All of it's original crew members myself included had nowhere else to go. So this ship became a haven, a home for those without one." Hera stated her expression becoming fond. "Then we became a family, ironically myself and Kanan became the parents and Zeb is the grumpy uncle with Chopper as the annoying brother. Sabine and Ezra became our kids, before we knew it we added to our small family. Rex and Wedge temporarily, and now we have you." 

Hera reached out a pale green hand placing it on his arm. 

"I know in the empire you were basically on your own, but here we share our problems and work through them. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always willing to listen." Kallus looked down at the hand before lifting his gaze to meet hers, his expression grateful. 

"Thank you, General Syndulla." Kallus smiled. 

"Family means no formality, call me Hera please."

"Hera then, I appreciate the offer and will keep it in mind. For now I am fine." Kallus insisted. Hera nodded as she pulled her hand back. "So mind telling me where we are headed?" 

"Supply run, we have a much bigger crew now and considering we have a lasat and two teenagers our food supply is running out a lot quicker." Hera replied. "There's a trader planet that's not quite as occupied by Imperials as Lothal on the other side of this hyper jump." 

"Smart, there's no doubt Thrawn has put out a bounty on my head." Kallus nodded. 

"Well if he has that means your an official rebel." Zeb stated from the doorway, his ever present grin in place. The fact that he nearly took up the whole doorway did not go unnoticed by Kallus.

"Wonderful, had I known your influence would get me in trouble with the empire I would've just ran and became an outlaw, less trouble that way.." Kallus sassed grinning back. 

"Right the big bad Lasat got you in trouble." Zeb replied entering the room. He headed to the freeze box to pull out his favorite waffles. 

"I hope you don't plan on eating those calorie filled things again." Kallus scrunched up his nose, Zeb turned with a light glare. 

"What's wrong with my waffles?" Zeb asked. Kallus stood an approached searching through the cabinets to hopefully find something better, in his opinion. 

"Nothing's wrong with them, it's just unhealthy to eat them for every meal. I don't know how you've kept your figure if those are your diet." Kallus replied pulling down a few boxes and cans of food before going to the freeze box. “By now you should have a very pronounced belly.” 

"Probably all that running I've had to do to stay ahead of your empire." Zeb stated, his green eyes focused on Kallus as he moved around the tiny cooking space. "Do you know how to cook?" 

"Yes, I do actually. I had to cook for myself a lot growing up and even when I was assigned to a destroyer I never really broke the habit." Kallus explained. 

While Kallus was focused on his task of cooking with Zeb watching curiously Hera slipped out of the boothe and out of the room. In the hall she ran into Kanan along with Ezra and Sabine. 

"I give it another few weeks before those two admit their feelings." Ezra stated. 

"Those two stubborn men? Nah I give it another month." Sabine shook her head. 

"I think we should let them go at their own pace." Hera stated. She turned to watch her best friend and new friend discuss cooking techniques. "They'll figure things out, eventually." 


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the crew goes shopping, Kallus has an encounter that shocks him to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive I promise! Just got back from vacation, hopefully I'll be able to catch up on my other stories. As always thanks for reading, Comments and Kudos are welcome and encouraged! Also as always Lasat translations belong to Anathtsurugi.

The Ghost exited hyperspace and was greeted with the view of what appeared to be a desert planet. 

  
"Everyone, welcome to Jabara: The Outlaw planet." Hera introduce. "It's on the outer rim so there's few Imperials here to bother us." 

  
"By bother you mean practically chase us off planet." Ezra grinned earning a slight giggle from Sabine. The teens straightened up at the 'Mom Look' from Hera. 

  
"Right, anyway this planet is a good place to restock and refuel." Hera flew the ship into the planet's atmosphere, expertly landing at the fueling station. Once on the ground she had everyone line up into the cargo bay. "Now then, even though this is an outer rim planet we still do not want to attract unwanted attention so I'm dividing you all up into teams with your list of supplies we need." 

  
She handed a holo pad to both Kallus and Rex along with two bags of credits. 

  
"Kallus, you're in charge of your group's credits. Your group consists of Ezra and Zeb. Rex, same for you and your group is Kanan and Sabine. Chopper and I will stay with the ship to make sure she get's refueled properly and not stolen." Hera stated. 

  
"Hey how come he's in charge of the credits?" Ezra protested. Hera arched an eyebrow at him. 

  
"Last time I let you do the shopping you came back with candy, five ship model sets which you still haven't put together and a new pair of boots. We were nearly out of food by the time we finally got up enough credits to buy more." Hera replied earning chuckles from the other crew members while Ezra blushed in embarrassment. 

  
"That only happened one time." Ezra crossed his arms with a pout. 

  
"Yeah because Hera learned from her mistake the first time. After that she put me in charge of the money." Sabine boasted with a grin, which quickly faltered at the incredulous look she was getting from Hera. 

  
"Which you used to buy more paint and little food." Hera stated before turning to Kanan. "And don't even get me started on the Jedi related books you bought and horded away." 

  
"Hey they are important texts that I bought to help teach Ezra." Kanan protested. 

  
"Most of them were picture books and a few pop ups." Ezra added, even blind and with the mask the glare he got from Kanan was enough to silence him. Kallus chuckled a little, he couldn't help but compare them to a family with Hera as the mother hen. 

  
"I take it Garazeb has had his share of money issues?" Kallus asked. 

  
"Surprisingly no. So far Zeb has been the most responsible one with credits." Hera replied earning a surprised look from the former agent. 

  
"Really? That is surprising." Kallus stated. 

  
"Oi, I can be a responsible adult when I want." Zeb protested crossing his arms over his wide chest. 

  
"Well you'd think he'd buy stuff to get rid of that smell. I don't know how you stand it, Kallus." Ezra stated. 

  
"You little." Zeb growled as he got ready to pounce on the grinning teen.

  
"We don't have time for this you two." Hera stated getting between the two. "Ezra, you've moved out of Zeb's room so now you don't have to deal with it."

  
"If you must know, Bridger, Zeb's smell isn't all that unpleasant." Kallus stated earning looks from the entire crew most of them shocked while Zeb's was a little happy. 

  
"Seriously?" Ezra asked scrunching his nose up. 

  
"My smell doesn't bother you?" Zeb asked suddenly standing in front of the man his eyes curious maybe a little hopeful, but that couldn't be right.

  
"No actually, it has an earthy scent mixed with grass and flowers. I don't think there's an actual name for it." Kallus replied only to blush brightly realizing what he'd just said and who in front of. 

  
"Wow." Ezra and Sabine said in unison. 

  
"Anyways, Rex, your group is in charge of getting material and medical supplies. Kallus, your group will be getting food supplies. Ezra, Zeb, you two don't have to worry there's no meloorun fruit on this list." Hera grinned at the relieved sigh from the teen. Zeb however didn't seem to hear as he was focused on Kallus who had looked away, his blush still very much present. 

  
"Right let's get this over with." Rex stated pressing the button to lower the ramp. "Weapon's check first everyone." 

  
Kanan showed his light-saber strapped to his hip as did Ezra, Sabine showed her blaster as did Rex and Kallus and Zeb showed his Bo-Rifle. At the sight of that familiar weapon Kallus felt a little sadness as he remembered he'd left his behind along with his meteorite. They were truely the only things he regretted leaving behind. Seeing Kallus's sad expression, Zeb had a sudden thought.

  
"Hang on, gotta grab something." Zeb suddenly stated rushing back up the ladder to the main ship part.

  
"Zeb, come on we gotta go!" Ezra called impatiently. 

  
"I'm coming, just hang on." Zeb called back from the direction of the rooms. After a couple of minutes he reappeared on the upper deck, only instead of coming down the ladder like normal he climbed up on the railing and jumped down landing in a neat crouch before Kallus. He stood up holding something out to the man. "Here." 

  
Kallus took the object still shaken by Zeb's landing in front of him. He looked down to see a dark grey metal stick the length of his palm with a blue, red, and purple buttons in it's center at each end was a dark metal ring.

  
"Press the blue one." Zed stated almost eagerly. Kallus obeyed and was surprised to see the stick extend from both ends into a staff a few inches taller than him.  
"A retractable staff? Where did you get it?" Kallus asked in awe as he twirled it a little testing out it's balance. The extendable ends were bright silver with peculiar marking carved into them, and now had two rings around both ends five inches apart. 

  
"I, uh, I made it." Zeb confessed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kallus turned his gaze to the abnormally shy Lasat in surprise and question. "I knew you didn't have time to get any of your stuff from Thrawn's ship. Even though you're not Lasat I know you felt a bond with your rifle I could tell even when we faught. I figured you'd want a weapon you're familiar with, not that you're not familiar with a blaster. I've seen you with one and you're a good shot and well, I didn't have the proper materials to make a bo rifle and-" 

  
"Zeb." Kallus interrupted the Lasat's unconscious rant placing his hand on Zeb's bicep, there was a grateful smile on his face which made Zeb's heart flutter slightly. "Thank you, you didn't have to go through the trouble of making me a weapon. I will try to keep up with this one. This is truly remarkable craftsmanship, how long did it take to make this?" 

  
Zeb smiled proudly puffing up slightly at the praise he received. "About two weeks, I made it on Yavin 4 while we were there, you know waiting for your trial to be over. This is actually another weapon my people used for the smaller fighters, those markings are made as a way of protecting the warriors in their fights. I just couldn't think of a proper time to give it to you. You really like it?" 

  
"Of course." Kallus nodded. He started twirling and spinning it around much like his bo rifle, though this one was lighter and much easier to move around. He was happy to know it much like the bo rifle was used by warriors. Kallus stopped the staff and held it close. "It's perfect, Zeb. Thank you." 

  
"Your welcome." Zeb replied. 

  
"Hey, love birds!" Ezra's sudden call from the side caused them both to flinch. They'd forgotten they had an audience. "You can compare staffs later! We gotta go shopping!" Ezra yelped from the sudden chuff at the back of his head from Hera about his 'staff' comment. 

  
"I caught that, Ezra Bridger." Hera chastised. "Right well now that we're all geared up, I want you all back here in two hours. Any credits left AFTER supplies is bought can be split between the groups of three. Good luck and be safe, make sure you have your coms on you at all times."

  
With instruction from Zeb to press the red button to collapse the staff, Kallus tucked it into his jacket pocket. With a final nod they left the Ghost under the watchful and worried eye of Hera.

  
She let out a sigh before looking down at Chopper, "They're gonna get into some kind of trouble, aren't they?" Chopper beeped yes. "Thought so, I'll get the ship ready for emergency take off." 

  
* In the market one hour later*

  
"Alright, we've got all the food we need for the next several months." Kallus stated crossing the final thing from the holopad. It had taken longer than he thought gathering food would take but they were finally done.

  
"Is there anything we-" He turned to speak to his companions only to find them both gone. "Zeb? Ezra? Seriously you two?" Kallus looked around over the other shopper's heads to try and spot the lasat and young Jedi. He pulled his com from his belt and tried to call them. "Specters four and six, this is Agent Fulcrum, what is your position?" 

  
He waited for a reply but found none. He sighed in exasperation and annoyance. "If you two don't answer I'm using all the remaining credits for myself." Still no reply, something wasn't right. As he only heard the sound of static, he started to feel his old paranoia creeping up on him. It was something he hadn't felt since he was a lowly Corasant street rat. Something wasn't right.

  
"Excuse me, sir." An elderly female voice caught his attention. He looked toward the voice and saw what he believed was a woman half his hight covered head to toe in thick cloth, the only thing visible was her luminescent green eyes, a wooden cane the same size as her was held by her cloth covered arms. She stood in front of a small maroon tent with a thick blanket as it's door. "Would you like you're fortune told?" 

  
"I apologize, Madame, but I do not have the credits to spare." Kallus refused politely and began to continue his task of looking for his companions.

  
"Oh, I do not wish for credits, Former Agent Alexandr Kallus now Former Agent Fulcrum." The woman spoke causing the man to freeze in his tracks. He spun around to look at her in shock his hand automatically going for the staff in his pocket. She now stood closer to the tent holding the blanket to the side. "I only wish for some company as I drink tea." 

  
His paranoia was back ten fold now. How did this old woman know who and what he was? Did she work for the Empire? Thrawn?

  
"No to all three." She stated in an amused voice causing him to stare at her in shock. "Please, come in and I'll explain. I mean you no harm." 

  
Though he was paranoid of this woman his curiosity won out and he entered her tent. He was shocked to see it was much larger on the inside than the outside, a single wooden pole stood in it's center the ground was covered in blanket's and rugs. At the back of the tent was a small fire pit where he could see what looked like a steaming kettle held over the fire by a metal rod, two large pillows sat facing each other on the entrance side of the fire.

  
"Please have a seat near the fire, I'll only be a moment." The woman shuffled passed him toward the wooden divider at the right of the tent. He went to sit on the nearest pillow. 

  
"I don't really have much time to waste. I need to find my companions before our ship leaves us." Kallus stated. 

  
"Companions? Not friends?" The woman asked. He guessed she was done with whatever she was doing as she sounded closer to him.

  
"I haven't earned the right to call them friends." Kallus found himself admitting as he glared down at his lap. "Not after everything I've done to them." He looked up and paled at what now sat before him. 

  
A lasat. An elderly female lasat, with long white and pale purple hair held in a braid that laid over her left shoulder. She now wore a dark purple robe that looked like it belonged to a Lasat Elder, but not just any elder a seer.

  
"I see." She said as she delicately sat on the pillow across from him. "I believe your friends may think other wise." She smiled at his shocked expression. Using a near by rag she picked up the handle of the kettle and poured two small cups of what looked like a green tea. "You have questions and I will answer as many as I can since as you said you are on a tight schedule." She passed one cup to Kallus who took it gently still not believing what he was seeing. "Ask your first question."

  
"How, why, who are you?" Kallus finally came up with the right question. She gave him a bemused smile as she sipped her tea. 

  
"Technically that was three but I will answer them all, starting with who. I am Priestess Yavanna Orelon, the guardian of the temple of the Lasat Goddess Ashla. I was born with the gift of future sight and the ability to share a mind with someone. Or in human terms I can read minds and see into the future. How I came to be here is really quite simple, I had made a friend with a local trader who came to Lasan quite often. I asked if he would take me on his trip and he agreed. I was away from Lasan when it was attacked." She set her tea down gently her smile now gone, replaced with a sad and dark look. "When you and your troopers arrived with Ion Disruptors, massacring nearly the entire race of Lasats. On your empire's orders, because they told you the Lasats were planing to attack the empire. A peaceful people who never attacked unless provoked. I felt it in the worse possible way as my people were slaughtered, even the children." 

  
Kallus froze as she pulled a glinting silver knife, about as long and as wide as his hand from her robe sleeve. The air in the tent turned to ice, Kallus knew she was right and though he didn't want to die he also didn't want to hurt an old woman who was probably already hurting.

  
"My honor as a Lasat says I should kill you, Butcher of Lasan, where you sit and offer your heart to Ashla. But," She resheathed the knife and picked up her cup once more, the air in the tent returned to normal. "I will not, and that is the why of your question. I came to you because you have a destiny that is yet to be complete. It began when you set foot on Lasan, Ashla has told me you are very important to our people." 

  
"M-me? But I murdered your people. How?" Kallus looked at the Lasat woman in shock. 

  
"I know and she knows, she also knows how much it kills you every day now that you realized what you've done. Now that you have shaken off the collar of he empire you have began to regain the honor and dignity you once had many years ago." Yavanna stated. "Joining the Rebellion and leaving the empire was your second step. Drink your tea, please, only half of it." Kallus stared down at the cup almost expecting something to come out of it and attach to his face. When nothing did he drank as she instructed. Once done he handed the cup to her. 

  
"Ashla, L'avir an velenir ni arkarran." The flames became a bright violet while the smoke from the flames became dark purple. 

  
"Ashla has a great plan for you, Alexandr Kallus, a destiny which you have already begun to discover. But you still have along way to go. An enemy is coming, one much more dangerous than Thrawn, than the Sith. There was another race of Lasats, one even we feared. It was race that not even the ever watchful empire knew of. They were banished many years ago because of their vicious ways. You have faced one of their kind before." The smoke took shape of a familiar lasat walking through the excess smoke. Kallus felt his heart beat faster in panic at the sight of him. 

  
"That Lasat, he's-" 

  
"Yes, though you couldn't see it at the time he is very much different from your Garazeb. Look closely now." Kallus did as she asked and realized she was right. Where Zeb had beautifully patterned stripes, this lasat's stripes were jagged and chaotic. Where Zeb was a lovely shade of purple, he was black and grey. Dark blood red eyes took place of bright green. 

  
"These are the Bogyn Lasats, cliche naming I know but just as the Jedi have dark counter parts so to does the Lasats. The reason these Lasats are so much more dangerous is because they show no mercy and they have a dark magic that can poison one's mind against those they call friends. They turn friends on each other, have made mother's slaughter their own children. All because it amuses them. It was by Ashla's mercy you survived that encounter, however that Lasat was able to poison your mind against the Light Lasat's as it were." 

  
Kallus stared at the fire trying to take this all in. "So your saying, he's the reason I wanted to help eradicate the Lasats? Why I had no problem destroying them?"

  
"In a way yes. They may poison your mind but you in the end must be able to fight their dark sway. It is not an easy feat. Only one who is of strong will can fight it, a task of which is only a true jedi or a strong lasat warrior can master." Yavanna explained. Her expression softened as she placed her hand on Kallus's causing him to look up at her. "Another way is for one to be wholly and completely bonded with a strong Lasat."

  
"What do you mean?" Kallus asked. 

  
"I mean if you are to beat this enemy, the only way to do it is through your love of Garazeb Orelios." She replied, she couldn't help but chuckle at the bright red that covered his cheeks above his mutton chops. 

  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about! Garazeb and I are just friends, comrades fighting on the side of good." Kallus denied. 

  
"He is the light that lead you out of the Empire's shadow, is he not? He showed you mercy on that moon, showed you the kindness you've never received since joining the Empire. Something you never wanted to do in the first place did you?" She looked at him her gaze kind. 

  
"I-" Kallus tried to explain, tried to tell the old Lasat she was wrong but found he couldn't. Because she spoke the truth. 

  
"You were forced into the empire as a ward of the state. Soon you began to show your intelligence and was drafted into ISB training. Everything you've done, you detached from it trying to forget the horror filled and heart broken faces of those you sentenced to the mines or to die. Now that you are away from the empire those nightmares come back ten fold as does the guilt." 

  
"I- I don't e-even know where to begin atoning for those sins. What I did to Lothal, to Lasan I wouldn't be surprised if they lynched me in the streets after all I've done. Where do I even begin?" Kallus confessed looking down. He could feel the prickling sensation of his tears trying to come out. A furry purple hand gently grasped his chin and turned his face back toward her. 

  
"You already have. I know how weary your soul is, the only true thing that can heal it is with love." Yavanna smiled at him. "And you already know the one." 

  
"But after everything I've done to him, how could he possibly love me back?" Kallus sobbed his tears finally falling. 

  
"You must show that Rebellion bravery and find out for your self. The answer may surprise you." Yavanna stood and placed a gently kiss on his fore head. "Go with Ashla my child. Our time has ended, remember there is darkness where there is light. Love and hope will be your weapons." 

  
Kallus rubbed the tears from his eyes as he stood. "Thank you, Priestess Yavanna, for your words of wisdom." He bowed the way Zeb had on Bahryn. After Yavanna returned the bow she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the knife. 

  
"A gift for you, may it help you on your journey ahead." Kallus took the knife and admired it before putting it in his jacket pocket. She lead him to the front of the tent staying close to the side out of view. "Oh and one more thing: when fighting other opponents, it doesn't hurt to show off for your potential mate."  
Before Kallus could ask what she meant he was shoved out of the tent onto the street. Almost instantly he heard Bridger calling his name as he and Sabine came rushing toward him. 

  
"Kallus, there you are! We've been trying to call you for ages!" Ezra puffed out slightly out of breath.  
"Zeb's getting into a fight and not even Kanan can calm him down! We need extra back up!" Sabine stated grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street. 

  
Kallus turned to look at the Lasat Seer's tent once more only to find it gone, only an empty space.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashla, L'avir an velenir ni arkarran." Ashla I pray you guide my sight  
> Bogyn: Evil


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb get's into trouble, Kallus is not pleased. Plus we have a surprise appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for the use of lewd language in this ch. This guy get's kind rude, I'll be honest. Anyways as always thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos please and thank you!

Though he was still shaken up by his encounter with the Lasat Seer, Kallus tried to put it out of his mind and focus on the task at hand: Zeb getting into trouble. Again.

  
"Mind telling me exactly what kind of trouble Garazeb has gotten himself into this time?" Kallus asked as he followed the teens down the street. Thankfully Sabine had stopped pulling his arm bu they were still rushed.

  
"We'd just noticed you weren't with us and Zeb was getting ready to go look for you when this dog ugly guy bumped into him." Ezra began. "Zeb was so focused on finding you that he didn't even stop, until the guy grabbed his shoulder and shoved him."

  
"Not a wise idea I'm sure." Kallus nodded already seeing the scene in his mind. "So neither Kanan nor Rex could pull him away?"

  
"Well they started to but the guy demanded Zeb apologize and they started arguing and well, you know how much of a temper Zeb's got." Sabine stated.

  
"Indeed I do." Kallus replied. He could see the crowd of people surrounding the figures of Zeb and what he guessed was his current opponent. They pushed their way through the crowd and was greeted by a sight Kallus could almost call comical.

  
There was Zeb, his fur standing on end while his very expressive ears were laid flat against his head. His fangs were on full display as he hissed insults at the man across from him.

  
"Elir zana sel kalash, you over grown mutt! You have no right demanding I apologize to you when you bumped into me!" Zeb hissed as he was held back by both Kanan and Rex.

  
"Speak basic, ya feline bastard! It was your fault for having your head in your ass!" The dark brown dog like creature growled.

  
He was only a few inches taller than Zeb, which was surprising since Lasats were rather tall. His legs were digit-grade like Zeb's, his claws were dirty and not very well kept.He wore a dirty hideous yellow shirt beneath a beat up jacket, his canvas pants were torn in a few places.

  
His face was smashed in, making his breathing sound almost like he was snorting. His pointed ears were also laid flat while his ground length tail was bristled, he was also being held back by two of his own kind though they were shorter by a few feet. Their tails were curled like cork screws. Dajans, of course it was a Dajan. The dog ugly comment from Ezra should've been a clue. According to ancient history books they were the only race Lasats didn't get along with. Something to do with their feline and canine ingrained genetic hate for each other. If they weren't pressed for time Kallus would've used the holopad to take a picture of the 'dog and cat fight' that was going to happen.

  
"Zeb, come on let it go! We need to get back to the ship." Kanan pleaded with his friend. "Better yet we need to find Kallus."

  
The mention of his name seemed to extinguish some of Zebs fiery rage until the dog opened his mouth.

  
"That's right run away like a coward, that's what your race is good at." The dog grinned nastily. "It's the reason they all got killed because they were too scared to fight!"

  
Zeb roared angrily as he struggled against Kanan and Rex's hold on him with more vigor, they almost couldn't hold him back. The Dajan was just as eager to try and start fighting despite his men's protests. At this point Kallus had heard enough. He walked between the two struggling men and stood directly in front of Zeb who froze instantly.

  
"Garazeb Orrelios, what do you think you are doing?" Kallus demanded crossing his arms over his chest. Zeb seemed to visibly deflate at the sight of the displeased ex agent.

  
"Kallus, where've you been?" Seeing he was no longer after the Dajan's blood Kanan and Rex released the Lasat. "We've been looking for ya."

  
"I just got lost that's all now I believe Hera said something about not drawing attention to ourselves." Kallus stated. Though he was taller than Kallus, Zeb suddenly felt much smaller at the glare he was getting from the man. In any other situation he would've found it adorable.

  
"Yeah, she may have mentioned something like that." Zeb replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

  
"And what do you think getting in a meaningless scuffle will do?" Kallus asked arching a brow at the lasat.

  
"Draw unwanted attention to us." Zeb replied his ears drooping even lower at the lecture he was receiving.

  
_Karabast, I feel like a kit again_. Zeb thought.

  
"Exactly now let's gather our supplies and get to the ship. You can heal your bruised ego after we're off planet." Kallus said calmly placing a hand on Zeb's bicep. If only that was what happened.

  
"Who's that, your mother?" The Dajan laughed. Zeb started to growl at him only to be stopped by a look from Kallus.

  
"Ignore him, Zeb." Kallus stated turning the bristling Lasat away from the dog man. They started to walk away.

  
"Oh wait, maybe that's your bitch right? He looks like he can handle a dick, he's even pretty enough to be mistaken for a woman if it wasn't for that ugly facial hair. If he can handle a lasat's tiny bit maybe he can take a real man's dick. Whatta ya say, baby? Wanna get bred by something you can actually tell is in ya?" The Dajan laughed this time joined by his friends.

  
Everyone froze at the Dajan's lewd comment. Ezra and Kanan flinched at the rage that was now pouring off of Kallus in waves seconded by Zeb's own rage.  
Kallus turned to face the still laughing Dajans, his thunderous expression made the whole crowd back away. Almost as quick as it came the enraged expression was gone replaced by a calm one. Just as Zeb got ready to lung at the men he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

  
"Zeb." He blinked out of his rage at the calm voice coming from Kallus. He wasn't sure what to reply to such calm. "If you be so kind as to hold my jacket?"   
Before he could reply Kallus removed his jacket and handed it to the surprised Lasat. He pulled out his extendable staff and faced the dajans who now noticed what he was doing.

  
"You think you can take us, human? You probably need that lasat to fight your battles for you." The leader grinned. "That's why you put out for him, huh? Bit of protection for your ass? Or is it your mouth?" Their laughter was the only sound as everyone else had gone quiet, both fearful and excited about what was going to happen next.

  
"I can assure you I can take you without help." Kallus replied his voice still calm and even.

  
"Calm before the storm." Kanan leaned over to whisper in Rex's ear.

  
"This outta be good." Rex grinned. "Ten credits Kallus kicks their asses in five minutes."

  
"I bet ten." Kanan stated shaking the hand he sensed was held in front of him.

  
"This is gonna be great!" Ezra laughed as he pulled out his holopad to record the fight. Or that was his plan.

  
"Ezra, Sabine, would you two please take the supplies to Hera and tell her to ready the ship for take off?" Kallus asked.

  
"What? Come on I wanna stay and-" Ezra froze as Kallus glanced at him over his shoulder. He thought Hera's glare was scary, Kallus was just as scary maybe even more so. Though he'd never admit that to Hera.

  
"Right, we'll do that. Come on, Ezra." Sabine pulled at the boy's arm. Ezra shoved his holopad in his pocket and reluctantly did as asked.

  
"Don't worry, kid, we'll record it on the holopad for ya." Rex grinned holding his own pad up. Once the teens and supplies was gone, the Dajan started his insults back up.

  
"Sending the kid's off? What's the matter, Bitch? Don't want them to see you get your ass kicked?" The Dajan asked.

  
"No, you ignorant inbred mutt, we have other important things to tend to. Unlike you who I'm sure spends his time begging for food or dragging your ass across the ground to get rid of the worms you no doubt have gotten." Kallus stated simply as he pressed the blue button to extend the staff to it's full length. The Dajan let out a growl at the insult. "I am only going to warn you once, think before you decide to engage me in combat. If you win this fight then I will get on my knees and show how sorry I am."

  
"Kallus." Zeb snarled in anger. He knew exactly what Kallus meant by that, so did the Dajan if his sudden shit eating grin was anything to go by.

  
"I can get behind that deal." The Dajan grinned cracking his knuckles.

  
"Good, because if I win then you will appologize to my companion here for being so rude and disrespectful of his people." Kallus stated an edge to his voice.

  
The Dajan snorted. "Whatever, you aren't going to win, Bitch. And since you're so confident, I'll let my packmates fight ya first!" With a snap of his fingers, the other two Dajans plus two more that came from the crowd advanced toward Kallus the new comers weilded metal poles.

  
"Kallus, this doesn't look good." Zeb stated suddenly worried. He reached for his bo-rifle only to be stopped by the man who smiled reassuringly.

  
"Relax, Zeb, I've got this. Don't forget," Kallus turned toward the advancing Dajan. Zeb felt his entire body heat up even more than normal at the look and wink Kallus tossed over his shoulder at him. "I was top agent for a reason."

  
He faced the Dajans just as one lunged at him, he raised the staff long ways blocking the metal pole the Dajan wielded. Kallus grinned as he twirled his staff suddenly catching the Dajan by surprise and in the spin. The Dajan flew upwards a few feet as he came down Kallus spun again hitting him in his chest which made him straighten up only to be hit in the back of the head as Kallus spun around the opposite way. The Dajan landed on the ground a small whimper escaping his muzzle. The others were temporarily stunned before they snarled enraged by the treatment of one of their pack mates and attacked.

  
The next tried to attack from behind only to be caught in the chin by a backwards spin kick. Kallus landed on his feet and went to stand up when the third one wrapped his large arms around Kallus pinning his arms at his side. Just as the fourth got close and was about to hit Kallus with his pole Kallus gave a small jump, using both legs he kick the Dajan in his privates causing him to let out a high pitched wine as he doubled over. Most of the males in the crowd clutched their own jewels in slight sympathy. As the Dajan doubled over, Kallus used the back of his head as a spring board to flip himself and the remaining Dajan over. The sudden shift in gravity made the Dajan holding him lose his grip and he fell flat on his face.

  
There was a sudden battle cry from behind him, Kallus was just able to turn in time and catch the leader Dajan's long sword.

  
"Who the hell are you?!" He snarled angrily. Kallus just smiled as he spun away causing the leader to slightly loose his balance. Just as the Dajan turned to face him, Kallus stuck his pole in the ground using it's momentum he spun around it landing a solid kick into the Dajan's chest knocking him over. The Dajan wheezed as Kallus landed on his chest his boot nearly standing on his throat.

  
Kallus stood on top of the dajan his grin wide, much like Zeb's own when he's come up with a wicked plan again's the empire's forces.

  
"Just a rebel whom you offended and royally pissed off." Kallus replied holding the end of his pole against he Dajan's smushed nose.

  
"Karabast." Zeb breathed. He's never seen Kallus fight like this, not even when they used to fight on opposite sides of the war. The whole time the man fought he looked like he was having the time of his life. It was the most beautiful and arousing sight Zeb has ever seen.

  
"Zeb, what does this purple button do?" Kallus's sudden question caught him off guard, he almost couldn't answer quick enough.

  
"It activates the electric ends of the pole. Kinda like the bo rifles." Zeb replied quickly. If Lasat's could blush he would've turned dark red at the now mischievous grin that crossed Kallus's lips. His jump suite was suddenly very tight and way too warm.

  
"Interesting." Kallus stated as he hovered his thumb over the purple button. "I'm sure you heard what he said, so unless you want to get electrocuted I'd suggest you make good on our deal and apologize to him." Kallus gestured to the Lasat who stood a few feet from them.

  
"I'll never apologize to a Lasat Coward!" He froze as the pole was lifted from his nose and Kallus pressed the button. He flinched at the electricity now coming from the end of the pole.

  
"Wanna try that again, Mutt?" Kallus snarled all playfulness gone. "You not only insulted his honor but the honor of a race who has more bravery than you could ever dream of having. Even their children would be braver than you, you vosareln tumba! An orra tarineh, An zen bogal!" He poured all of his grief and his own self hatred into his words, unaware the affect they had on a certain Lasat standing just inches from him.

  
Zeb inhaled sharply. Kallus just spoke in Lasan! How did he know their language? When did he learn it? Why hadn't he said anything about it while they were on Bahryn?

  
"Now, APOLOGIZE." Kallus growled deeply as he brought the electric staff closer to the Dajan's nose.

  
"FINE! I apologize, Lasat." The Dajan growled loudly.

  
"For?" Kallus prompted.

  
"Insulting your honor and the honor of your people." With a satisfied nod Kallus stepped off of the Dajan deactivating and collapsing his staff.

  
"Good boy, now get lost." Kallus stated walking toward the still shocked Zeb, Kanan, and Rex who'd just stopped recording on his holo pad.

  
As soon as his back was turned the Dajan Leader jumped up and pulled a blaster from his jacket.

  
Zeb snapped out of his shock, "Kallus, watch out!"

  
Before anyone could do or say anything, "FREEZE, REBEL SCUM! By order of the Empire you are all under arrest!"

  
The crowd parted revealing a squadron of storm trooper, leading them was someone Kallus honestly hoped he wouldn't have to face.

  
"Lieutenant Lyste." Kallus said. "Looks like they let him out of prison."

  
"Seems that way, and I'm pretty sure he's not too happy with you. Let's go!" Kanan stated. The four men broke through the crowd in a full run, Rex lead the blind Jedi through the crown so as to not run into anyone or thing.

  
"After them! Kill the other two if you have to! Capture former Agent Kallus and the Rebel Lasat by any means necessary but I want them alive!" Kallus heard Lyste bark out his order.

  
"That's not good." Rex stated as they dodged pedestrians and blaster shots.

  
"No it's not." Kallus agreed as an idea came to him. "The rest of you get to the ship, I'll try to stall them."

  
"Kallus, are you crazy!? If they catch you-" Zeb started to protest.

  
"They have to catch me first." Kallus stated, his mischievous smile was back. "Get going!" Before they could protest more Kallus made a sharp right.

  
"Sir! The former Agent has split from the others!" A trooper stated over his comm. "Should we follow both him and the others?"

  
"No! Follow the former agent, Grand Admiral Thrawn wants him specifically!" Lyste replied angrily. "Try to corner him, once you do keep him there until I arrive."  
Deeper in the town, were the crowd was thicker Kallus weaved his way between the shoppers. The troopers were more persistent than he remembered, normally they give up after their target runs off.

  
_Grand Admiral must really want me bad if they're this determined._ Kallus thought as he made a quick turn down an alley. He climbed up a ladder onto a roof.  
He leaned against a small stone shack to catch his breath and call for pick up.

  
"Specter One, this is Agent Fulcrum. I could use one of your fancy rescue pick ups please." Kallus spoke into his com link.

  
"Read you loud and clear, Agent Fulcrum. It's nice to know one of my crew has manners. Specter's Four and Two along with Rex have made it back to the ship." Hera replied over the com.

  
"Agent Fulcrum, this is Specter Four. After we pick you up, you and me are gonna have a chat about your second language." Zeb's deep growl sent both a shiver of fear and arousal down his spin.

  
_Kriff._ Kallus cursed mentally. _I slipped into it by accident. Hopefully he'll let me explain._

  
"I hear you loud and clear, Specter Four, I promise I'll-" He let out a cry of shock as his com was shot out of his hand. He clutched his singed fingers to his chest as he turned to where the blast came from. His amber eyes widened at who stood there holding him at blaster point. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Hello, Lieutenant Yogar."

  
Lieutenant Lyste glared at him, his blue eyes cold with barely contained rage. "That's General Lyste to you, Traitor." 

"You were promoted? That's good to hear." Kallus stated honestly surprised. 

"It was their way of compensation for falsely imprisoning me. Thanks to you." Lyste slowly stalked closer his blaster held aloft. Kallus slowly began to walk backwards.

Kallus felt remorse as he was reminded of what he did to the young former Lieutenant. "Yogar, I am so sorry I did that to you. You must understand I had my reasons." 

  
"Silence, Traitor. You are hear by under arrest by the order of the empire." Lyste sneered angrily. "Before I take you into custody, I have one question off record I wish to ask."

  
"If it's why I joined the Rebels after many years of service-"

  
"It's not that. I don't care for your reasoning of joining those scum. I want to know one thing before I turn you over to the Grand Admiral." Lyste interrupted angrily. He suddenly removed his hat, an action that was punishable by suspension, his blue eyes though still angry now had a hint of pain and betrayal. Kallus felt his heart break at the near broken question. "Why? Of all people on that Ship, why did you frame me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elir zana sel kalash: Die bathed in fire  
> vosareln tumba: Worthless slug  
>  An orra tarineh, An zen bogal: You have no honor you lowest of the low


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter deals with some pretty serious stuff. I don't condone any of it just clearing that up. Implied: Underage sex/ prostitution, Implied Rape/non-con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one took so long. It just kept going and going, so that means its kinda long to make up for me not posting in a while. As always thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged.

The warm wind blew gently causing a small dust devil to swirl between them. The breeze tugged on a strand of Kallus's hair, Lyste's question hung in the air like a bad smell.

  
Why?

  
Kallus sighed and begun to answer. "Lyste, I'm-"

  
"I don't want an apology!" Lyste roared angrily. "I don't want your excuse for leaving or anything you think will make me forgive you. I want to know why me. There were HUNDREDS of other underlings or even higher officers you could've framed, Pryce being at the top of that list. So why me?"

  
"Well I couldn't have blamed Pryce she was far too high ranking and way to close to Thrawn. As much as it pains me to say you were the easiest choice, not too high ranking but also not low either. You must believe that I've regretted my choice the moment I made it." Kallus pleaded.

  
"The easiest?" Lyste scoffed. "Why? Because I trusted your judgement? Your advice? Were you so blind and self centered to not realized how much I looked up to you? I know the empire looks down on Friendship, but I actually thought we were friends on some level. I suppose I was stupidly foolish enough to believe you thought of me as a friend as well."

  
Kallus felt as if he was back on Bahryn, a cold feeling of regret slid down his spine. Friends. Something he hasn't had in a very long time, has it really been so long since he's had a friend that he forgot what that felt like? Did the Empire really take such a thing from him? Who was he kidding, of course the did.

  
"Yogar, I- I am so sorry." Kallus felt as if his words tried to catch in his throat. "I didn't realize you thought of us as friends. Please know that when the Rebellion wins this war I have pleaded with Rebel command to spare you."

  
Kallus flinched as a humorless laugh spilled from lips, a sound that was near maniacal. "How noble of the legendary Agent Alexandr Kallus to think of my well being, after betraying me."

  
Lyste began to slowly inch closer his blue eye now flashed with a renewed anger slightly edged with madness. His blaster was held aloft and steady.

  
"Yogar,-"

  
"You didn't consider my well being when you labeled me a traitor. Tell me, Agent." Kallus felt his heels hit the side of the building. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see the street below lined with troopers waiting. "Do you know what they do to traitors in the brig? Even suspected ones?"

  
"I, suspect they are treated as any other prisoner and left alone until the higher ups come to speak with them." Kallus stated, though he heard rumors of a different much more heinous fate.

  
"Of cours you would think that but let me explain what really happens to them." Lyste stopped his approach mere inches from the taller man. "The first few days they're denied food and water, once they are too weak to fight back then the troopers come. Sometimes one, some times three. Do you know what happens next?"

  
"Yogar, listen-" Lyste raised the blaster to Kallus's forehead effectively silencing him before he continued.

  
"The traitor is tied up by his wrists to the top grate and beaten. Repeatedly, they are called horrible slurs and told how much of a disappointment they are and how they should die. Once the troopers have their fun, then specific officers are allowed in." Kallus saw a flicker of shame in Lyste's eyes before it was replaced with anger once more. "The traitor is then stripped of their clothes and taken down from the grate though they remain tied up. Then the officers enact their own brand of torture, a stain that can never be removed no matter how many scalding baths you take."

  
Kallus felt sick to his stomach as he lost all color from his face. Surely Thrawn wouldn't have condoned this, no matter what the Chiss was he prided himself on honor at least. He wouldn't condone rape. Right?

  
"Yogar, I am so sorry that happened to you. I didn't realize-"

  
"No, you didn't realize anything!" Lyste snarled in his face. "Ever since you had me thrown in that cell, to cover your own ass mind you, I have been either the trooper's punching bag or the officer's personal slut. I was trapped in that cell and tortured over and over again. Would you like to know what kept me going?"

  
"What?" Kallus asked carefully. Lyste grinned twistedly as he backed up blaster now aimed at Kallus's heart.

  
"My thirst for revenge, the thought of being able to hunt you down and drag you back to the empire, so that you may endure even worse torture." Lyste replied. "I was starting to think I'd have to break out, I even began to plan for that scenario. One day I waited in my cell bare as the day I was born with a piece of pipe I'd pried from the walls with my bare hands. I was prepared to fight my way to freedom and revenge. Instead of the troopers or officers I was greeted by the sight of Grand Admiral Thrawn. He came in and told me he had no idea about my treatment and appologized for not noticing sooner. He covered me with his own Admiral coat and lead me out of that cell to the medbay. Once I was healed enough, he gave me the rank of general and tasked me with bringing you and, if possible that lasat in. A task I was more than happy to take."

  
"Yogar, listen to me. Thrawn knows everything that happens on that ship, he must've known about what happened to you. He's trying to manipulate you. I've come to realize the empire isn't as great as they make it out to be, I knew that when I was first recruited." Kallus stated.

  
"And yet you committed murder and genocide in it's name." Lyste sneered. "Tell me, Butcher of Lasan, how can the lasat rebel stand to be near you?"

  
"That is none of your concern." Kallus growled. Though he showed outward anger, inside he wondered the same thing.

  
"Your right its not. What is my concern is bringing you in." Lyste stated backing up a little. "Now you have two options here, Alexsandr: You can either come peacefully or I can push you off the top of this building into the troopers below." Before Kallus could reply he heard the familiar sound of the Ghost approaching.

  
"How about a third option!" Kallus pressed the blue button on the staff and quickly knocked the blaster from Lyste's hand. With a quick leg sweep he knocked the other man onto the roof and held the now electrified end close to his throat.

  
Lyste looked disturbingly calm as he smiled. "Of course you'd be able to disarm me. I'd expect nothing else from the Academy's star pupil. Go ahead, Agent Kallus, finish me off. Killing unarmed people is what you do best, isn't it?"

  
"Kallus!" He heard Ezra call from behind him. "We need to get out of here!"

  
"I'm not going to kill an unarmed man, Yogar, not anymore." Kallus stated as he backed up. "If you come after us again I may not be so merciful." He collapsed his staff and turned to see the Ghost hovering close by. The troopers below shot at it trying to bring the ship down, Bridger stood close to the open hanger door to his left stood Sabine firing back at the troopers.

  
"Let's get out of here!" Ezra stated. Kallus nodded as he hurried to the edge of the roof and jumped on the ramp just barely missing blaster fire. "We got him, let's go!"

  
Kallus turned to see Lyste staring right at him that calm smile still in place. They kept eye contact until the ramp closed.

  
"Man was that Lyste? When did they let him out?" Ezra asked plopping down on a crate.

  
"Not sure but it looks like Thrawn got his manipulative claws into him. Now he's on a personal mission to hunt me down." Kallus replied. "I feel as if this is my fault."

  
"How you figure that?" Sabine asked.

  
"I framed him for being Fulcrum, as Bridger can attest for me. Thrawn used his hate and feelings of betrayal to turn him into the empire's new attack dog." Kallus stated. He climbed the ladder to the upper deck and made his way to the cock pit.

  
He sat down in an unoccupied chair while Hera flew threw a hail of blaster shots from the nearby ships. Chopper sat next to her as he always was. He guessed Kanan and Rex were in the rotater gun pits.

  
"Glad to have you back on board, Kallus." Hera greeted narrowly missing getting shot.

  
"Good to be back. I'm sorry I got us found out by the empire." Kallus apologized.

  
"It's not your fault, they're always popping up where we are." Hera replied. Chopper beeped in agreement. She pressed a button on the console. "Everyone get ready for warp speed."

  
The stars suddenly turned into bright lines of light as the Ghost made the jump, leaving the empire hopefully far behind.

  
"We made it out safe and sound." Hera breathed turning her chair to face him. "So wanna tell me what happened out there? With Lieutenant Lyste?"

  
Kallus started to reply when he felt a looming presence standing over him. Before he could turn to see who it was, though he already knew, he was pulled from his seat by his arm and tucked under a large muscular purple furred arm.

  
"Zeb, what in the force are you doing?" Hera demanded.

  
"Sorry, Hera, but me and Kallus need to have a quick chat." Zeb replied his gravely voice sounded deeper. The very sound of it caused a shiver to crawl down his spin. Before Hera could reply or protest they left the cockpit.

  
"Zeb, I can walk on my own." Kallus stated trying to struggle free. "Put me down!"

  
"No can do, Kallus, don't wanna run the risk of you running off or one of the other crew members stealing ya." Zeb replied.

  
"Could you at least change positions so this I'm not carried like a sack of vegetables?" Kallus demanded crossing his arms. He now wished he hadn't said that as he was shifted from under the Lasat's arm to now draped over his shoulder. Kallus planted his hands on Zeb's back to keep his blood from rushing to his head."This isn't what I meant!"

  
"Too bad." Zep snickered. Well at least he didn't sound too angry. Thank fully no one was in the corridor.

  
"Hey, Zeb!" He heard Bridger call from down the hall.

  
Karabast! Kallus cursed mentally.

  
"Not right now, Loth rat. Me and Kallus need to have a talk." Zeb stated stopping before what Kallus thought or hoped was their door. "Don't bother us unless its and emergency." He pressed the button opening the door and stepped in.

  
Kallus got a view of not only Ezra but also Sabine, Kanan and Rex.

  
"Help me!" He mouthed just before the door closed. He was placed on his feet finally. Kallus readjusted his shirt. "Honestly, Garazeb, if you wanted to have a conversation with me you could've asked like an adult and not kidnapped me like a neanderthal." Kallus walked around the Lasat without looking at him and headed toward the door. "I refuse to speak to you until you do ask."

  
Just before he could get it open a large hand slammed onto the metal just next to his head, the sudden sound made him jump and turn. His eyes widened at the serious look in those green eyes, his breath hitched as he was suddenly boxed in by Zeb's other arm.

  
"Ko sultir an rokir ni arabsant?" Zeb growled as he leaned just a little closer. Even though he could see those sharp fangs inches from his face, Kallus wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss the lasat. 

_No, I can't think of that right now._ Kallus thought. _I doubt it'd be welcome right now._

  
"I-I," Kallus felt himself go slightly speechless at their closeness. Zeb's scent filled his nose, filtering into his mind surrounding him like a blanket.

  
"Ko?" Zeb pressed.

  
"L-la or'sulta sarkir nakatin sa an." Kallus replied looking away. He couldn't take that intense gaze on him anymore. It almost felt as if he could see into his very soul. They remained like that for a minute before Zeb sighed and moved away, Kallus almost missed him being so close but this allowed him to be able to breath and think straight.

  
"That's not what I asked, Kallus." Zeb stated. "Look I'm not mad, just surprised is all. All this time and you never said anything about it. I'm just wonderin' when and how you learned it."

  
"It's alright." Kallus breathed moving from the door. "I'm more than willing to explain it to you. It's a bit of a long story so we should sit down first."

  
Zeb nodded as he went to sit on his bunk Kallus not far behind. Once they were both comfortable, Kallus began his story.

  
"It all started when I was just a boy, an orphan really, living on the streets of Coruscant. Unlike most of the orphans of my home planet, I had a bit more dignity and tried to take better care of myself. While most of the teens and even kids subjugated themselves to the pleasures of people who were old enough to be their parents, I actually got odd jobs around town. My payments were meager and most times I only asked to use their refreshers or to get food instead of money."

  
Zeb's eyes widened more than usual at this, he never would've known Kallus was an orphan if he hadn't said it. He always seemed so regal, Zeb thought he might've been a governor's son or something like that.

  
"I tried to stay off the streets as best I could, the older teens bullied the younger ones forcing them to giver their hard earned money or food. A few of the crueler ones sold them to the brothels and reaped the profits. I made my home far above the city, much like Bridger did on Lothal. It was safer and I could see someone coming. I learned self defense from a book in the local library."

  
"Wait, book? I thought those went out of style years ago and was replaced by holopads." Zeb said curiously.

  
"There was one library that kept books, from what I knew it was as old as the planet's first settlement. The librarian, Ms. Merra, believed books were much better than holopads. 'A book doesn't need recharging' she used to say. It was there that I found a book on Lasan." Zeb stared at him in shock.

  
"You mean the Lasan books made it out that far?" Zeb asked.

  
Kallus nodded, "She told me they've been there for several years. The moment I began to read I was enthralled, the lasats didn't just have a warrior code they were the code. Honor, dignity, loyalty to their people it was amazing to read about. Even though they had a royal family the King would always include the people in big decisions that affected the whole planet. I finished the entire book, but I wanted to learn more. I asked Ms. Merra if she had anymore books and she showed me an entire section. " As Kallus gushed about the books on Lasan Zeb just watched. He'd never seen someone who wasn't a lasat talk so animatedly about his culture, he never thought it'd be Kallus. Such a sight made Zeb's heart thump just a little harder.

  
"Eventually I found a book on how to speak Lasan, and I started to learn. It was a little difficult with my accent and the dialect but I finally managed. I spoke it every day until it was ingrained in my mind." Kallus's expression suddenly became slightly angry. "Then the Empire came to my planet. They preached peace and equality the Republic never gave. What government preachs peace when they show up with star destroyers and armies armed to the teeth? I was skeptical as was a few others but our governor was swayed mostly by the money he would be getting. He signed a treaty with the empire giving them total control over our planet."

  
"That was a mistake." Zeb stated.

  
"It was, before we knew what was happening the orphans and street rats were being rounded up. According to the governor they were being taken in by the Empire as 'wards of the state'. I never knew what happened to them only that once they were caught they were never seen again. I managed to evade capture for about two years, until one day. I wasn't much older than Ezra when it happened."

  
*Coruscant twenty two years ago *

  
The ally was filled with the sound of cheers from the local street rats and orphans all different races. A human teen of eighteen fell backwards holding his now bloody and broken nose with one hand while the other held a food pack.

  
"Your gonna pay for this, Kallus!" The boy growled as he was helped to his feet by his friends.

  
Alexsandr Kallus, age 15 stood straight as he crossed his bloody fists over his ratty brown tunic. His strawberry blonde hair was shaggy almost hanging in his eyes. His golden brown eyes were solely focused on the other boy.

  
"Whatever, Saren, now hand over Cavus's food. Now." Alex stated holding out his hand demandingly.

  
"No way! I haven't gotten a bite to eat in days, that whore can just go earn some more food." Saren sneered clutching the food pack closer. "It's what he's good at just like his whore mother!" Alex growled angrily as he rushed forward to grab the older boy by the front of his shirt. A few braver teens rushed forward to try and pull them a part.

  
"You give that food back! Just because your too lazy to earn your own doesn't mean you have a right to other people's food. Have you no sympathy or honor?" Alex growled shaking the now fearful boy. He felt familiar hands wrap around his waist and try to pull him away.

  
"Alex, he's not worth it! I can earn more food." Cavus pleaded as he tried to pull him away. Cavus a half human half Devaronian, his skin had a rust color to it. A pair of light brown horns protruded a few inches from his temples above with was dark brown hair. His bright golden eyes gave him a near exotic look along with his pointed ears. At least that's what Cavus's customer's would say about him.

  
Suddenly a shrill whistle caught their attention, as well as a call, "Troopers! Everyone scatter!"

  
Everyone forgot about the fight and ran in different directions, Alex was followed by Cavus. They climbed up a few trash containers and up the ladder. Once safely on top of a building they turned and sadly watched as a few of the slower street rats were captured.

  
"They got Selia and Puck." Cavus stated sadly.

  
"Those kriffing bastards. Haven't they got enough of us already?" Alex growled as he punched the roof only to whimper in pain since he hit his injured hand.

  
"Supposedly they're trying to help the local orphans. Some of the braver kids have been trying to figure out where they're all being taken but no luck yet." Cavus said as he tore a piece of cloth from his tunic and wrapped Alex's hand.

  
"Sorry I couldn't get your food back, Cavus." Alex apologized as he stood. "I will though, on my honor I will get you some food so you don't have to go back to the Red district again tonight."

Cavus became close friends with Alex when they were both around five years old. Cavus's mother who was Devaronian worked at the local brothel, or used to. A customer came in drunk firing off a blaster claiming one of the workers didn't service him properly and he demanded either his money back or the right to use them as he wanted. Cavus's mother tried to reason with the man but was shot for her efforts. 

The owner was at least decent enough to wait until Cavus was fourteen before he started making him work the streets. Alex didn't like it and tried to kick up a fuss about it but Cavus assured him the owner only gave him safe customers. Then the empire came and the place along with a few others were shut down, leaving Cavus to find his own customers. Alex acted as his body guard most nights, while he still tried to get Cavus to find another job. A safer one.

  
Cavus smiled as he stood up, he barely came to Alex's shoulder. "Ever since you got those Lasan books from Ms. Merra all you can think about is honor."

  
"Well from what I read the Lasats are the most honorable race in the whole galaxy. Even more than the Jedis were." Alex stated as he started walking across the roof his friend following close behind. "I know I'm not Lasat but I agree with their teachings and principals. Maybe one day I'll get to travel to Lasan and actually meet them."

  
"Just don't go sprouting fur or anything, I'd hate to have to deal with you shedding." Cavus joked elbowing him in his side. The boys laughed as they climbed down onto the now trooper clear streets. "Though you'd be a strange looking lasat with purple fur and blonde hair." 

"I'd probably have blonde fur too." Alex protested. 

"Whatever you say, my honorable Lasat Knight." Cavus smiled amusedly.

  
"Hey, I think Mrs. T'chatcha is passing out sandwichs today. Let's go see if there's any left." Alex offered. "That way you don't have to work tonight."

  
Cavus smiled fondly at his best friend and nodded. They started toward the direction of Mrs. T'chatcha's shop talking about hopeful futures away from their planet.   
"I found this old camera that takes three dimensional holophotographs. It costs a good bit but maybe if I get a better job I can afford it." Cavus stated. "I've always wanted to be a photographer, being able to travel anywhere in the galaxy and take pictures. The rich upper class pay top credit for some pictures, depending on where they're taken."

  
"We could always work together, get our own ship and be freight haulers. Then you can take pictures of everywhere we stop, maybe we could eventually make our way to Lasan." Alex grinned earning a shy grin from Cavus. "I heard the ship docks are looking for extra hands and they pay pretty good."

  
Before the other teen could reply there was a sudden cry.

  
"There's a fire!" The boys looked up to see a large black smoke stack rising over the buildings of the lower district.

  
"Alex, that's where the library is." Cavus said fearfully. Alex immediately started running toward the library.

  
They'd were only a block from the library when Berida, a pale blue t'wilek teen girl stopped them.

  
"Alex, Cavus, don't go to the library. It's not safe." She pleaded standing in front of them.

  
"What why?" Alex demanded as he tried to go around her only for her to get in his way again.

  
"Because they'er arresting Ms. Merra on charges of treason against the Empire." Alex's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger. Before Berida or Cavus could stop him Alex took off toward the fire, his sudden anger was the fuel making him go faster.

  
He skidded to a stop and froze at what he saw. Ms. Merra a woman in her late eighties was on her knees which weren't that good to begin with. Even though she was held at blaster point, her old hazel eyes held defiance.

  
"Anaise Merra, you are charged with passing out Rebel propaganda and are here by accused of treason against your Empire." The soldier stated formally. "How do you plead?"

  
"This is not My or anyone's Empire. This is just a terrorist group that enforced their ways on others." Ms. Merra sneered. "Those books aren't propaganda as you call them, they are knowledge of other cultures and people. Something we should share in, something your mother obviously never taught you."

  
Alex felt his control snap as the soldier's hand struck across Ms. Merra's face. He ran toward the man grabbing a stray metal pole along the way.

  
"Hey!" As the man turned toward him Alex struck the man in the chest with the pole knocking him a few feet away. "Know how to respect your elders, bastard!"

  
"Alexsandr!" Ms. Merra cried fearfully. "What in the world are you doing here, Child?"   
"Saving you of course." Alex replied as he knocked the two troopers holding her away and helped her stand. "Come on, let's go."

  
"Coruscanti rat!" The man growled from behind him. "I'll teach you to strike your betters!" Alex turned to face him just as the man pulled his blaster out.   
Time seemed to stop as the trigger was pulled, before the bullet could hit him he and Ms. Merra were shoved out of the way. Once he hit the ground, Alex looked up in time to see the blaster bullet rip through Cavus's chest and heart. The force caused him to fall backwards, his death was instant. There was no cry of pain from the boy, only from his heart broken friend.

  
"Nooo!" Alex cried as he caught the boy's body. "Cavus? Cavus come on." There was no reply, the wound smoked from the heat of the blaster bullet. There was very little blood as the heat cauterized the hole. "Come on, we were supposed to go into business together. You can't leave me. Not now! Please, Cavus, don't leave me." Alex felt his best friend's body start to go cold as his spirit and warmth left him. He held him close as his tears began to flow, near by Berida covered her mouth in sadness while Ms. Merra did the same.

  
The soldier straightened his jacket smiling smugly. "That's what happens when you cross the empire, boy. Now unless you want to end up like your street rat friend of yours-"

  
"Cavus." Alex said numbly as he laid the body of his friend on the ground.

  
"What did you say boy?" The man and his remaining troopers flinched at the raging inferno they saw in the other boy's tear filled eyes. He held the pole in a white knuckled grip as he advanced toward them.

  
"His. Name. was. CAVUS!!" Alex rushed the men and attacked mercilessly never giving them a chance to fight back.

  
Before too long more troopers came, at this point the teen was like a mornful animal lashing out at all near him as he roared out his rage and agony.

  
*Ghost ship, present.*

  
Zeb sat in shock at what he'd just heard. His hands fisted his pants, a motion mirroring Kallus's own hands.

  
"I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in the Royal Imperial Academy's medical wing. Apparently that's where most of the kids they took were sent, the non-human kids were sent to either slavers or to work in mines." Kallus stated. "I don't know what happened to Ms. Merra or Berida. I don't even know if Cavus was given a proper burial."

  
"Kallus, I- karabast. I am so sorry to hear that. If the empire did that to you, to your friend why did you stay with them?" Zeb questioned.

  
"That's the thing. I didn't want to at first, the man I attacked tried to have me executed but the school's head master thought I'd be the perfect fighting machine. I wanted no part of them so I tried to run away several times but I was always caught. The older students started teasing and calling me a little rebel and they have ways of dealing with young rebellion." Kallus laughed bitterly. "They brain washed the more 'difficult' students, to make obidiant little soldiers. Even then I remembered everything I learned in the lasat books. I was smarter than most everyone because I studdied harder than any of them, my fighting skills were better and more practiced than the other students. None of them knew were a street rat learned these skills from, I was determined to finish the academy get on a ship then desert as soon as I got the chance, but my plan didn't go exactly as I wanted. Before too long the higher ups Commander Yularen being one of them noticed how good I was. He recruited me to be an ISB agent, and I graduated top of my class. Then as you already know, my first platoon was attacked on Onderon."

  
"By Saw Gerrera's Lasat mercenary." Zeb finished. "I can only imagine what it was like to meet a member of the race you so admired only for it to murder your troops."

  
"It was horrible but I now know he wasn't just a lasat but a Bogyn." Kallus flinched back as Zeb turned his now wide gaze toward him.

  
"How do you know what a bogyn is? They were wiped from our history books." Zeb asked.

  
"Well that's the thing. When I was separated from you and the others, I met this elderly woman who wanted to share a cup of tea with me. I was a little suspicious especially since she knew who I was but I went into her tent. Turns out she was a Lasat Priestess named Yavanna." Kallus blushed as Zeb grabbed him by the shoulders.

  
"Are you sure she was Lasat? You sure the heat didn't get to you?" Zeb ashed hurriedly.

  
"I'm sure." Kallus stated standing from the bunk he went to where his jacket lay on the small table. From his pocket he pulled the knife Yavanna gave him. "This is proof enough." Zeb stood and stared at the knife in shock.

  
"That's a priest or priestess's ceremonial knife. So Yavanna did survive?" Zeb asked as Kallus came closer.

  
"Looks like it, apparently she was off world when the attack happened." Kallus stated. "Anyway, she showed me a vision of the 'Lasat' I saw and pointed out the differences. She told me that they are going to be a bigger threat than even the empire. She also said their kind are good at mind manipulation making one change their attitude and mannerisms. "

  
"Yeah, thats what makes them so dangerous. Not to mention their sadistic sense of 'fun' and humor." Zeb nodded. "So if you ran into one of those monsters then the attack on Lasan?"

  
"The empire did approve it, the Ion Disruptors were only to be used if things got out of hand. At least that's what I was told, the next thing I know we're attacking." Kallus stated sitting back down. "I know that Bogyn poisoned my mind against Lasats but I'm the one that carried out the order and countless others. For the Empire I hated so much." Kallus placed the knife on the bed and held his head in his hands. "I am trying to atone for what I did but, I know it's never going to be enough."

  
A pair of furry four fingered hands grasped his gently and pulled them away. He looked up and saw Zeb crouched before him, an understanding smile on his face.

  
"It may not be but now that I know it wasn't truely your fault I but, I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way."

  
Kallus smiled back. "Thank you, Garazeb."

  
"No problem, Kallus." Zeb nodded.

  
"Since I already know and call you by your first name it's only fair you call me Alexsandr. Or Alex if you wish."

  
"Alex then. Guess we got our own thing now, huh?" Zeb grinned standing.

  
"Looks like it." Kallus smiled standing as well. "Guess we should go let the others know you haven't killed me."

  
"Guess so." Zeb stated as he watched Kallus, Alex now, walk toward the door.

  
_Though I'd like to do other things at this point._ Zeb thought. _Maybe one day._

  
The two left the room, leaving the knife on the bed. Neither noticed the small red jewel at the handle's end begin to glow slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ko sultir an rokir ni arabsant: How do you know my language  
> la or'sulta sarkir nakatin sa an: I didn't mean to keep it from you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a routine rescue mission. No big deal right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So we get some quality Zeb and Alex bonding for this and the next chapter. Hopefully I'll try to keep better updated. So as always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated! Also arts would be much appreciated!

The cargo hold echoed with the sounds of strained grunts, gasps, and growls blended with the clacking of wood against wood. Kallus rushed toward Zeb keeping himself low his staff ready to attack. Zeb was ready for him and lept into the air twisting to bring his staff down against Kallus's back only to be hindered with a backwards block.

  
The two pushed apart giving each other some breathing room before they continued, both wore wide grins of excitment.

  
"Heh, an sanalm na revad falna zalv, Alex." Zeb chuckled slightly.

  
Kallus's grin became impossibly wider as he twirled his training staff in his hands in front and behind himself.

  
"Eshyl, La or'velka halshir an lira ni keereti kerra li lithan." Kallus replied holding he staff in a ready position behind his fore arm.

  
Zeb cocked his head to the side curiously. "Sim lis alalm emka lithani." The motion temproarily caught Kallus off guard he almost looked like a curious loth cat.

  
Then without warning Zeb rushed toward the human who, despite the slight distraction was ready for the assault. As Zeb brought his staff forward Kallus spun out of the way using the end of his own staff to knock Zeb's weapon out of one hand. Before the lasat could react, Kallus held the end of his staff inches from Zeb's go-tee a wicked glint in his eye.

  
" Li'zera, zai La or'sulta zebaryl vuuser verat an." Kallus smiled what he thought passed as an innocent smile. Zeb narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance, using his half held staff he used a familiar disarming maneuver and knocked both staffs out of their hands.

  
"Zera, nel kes an velka." Zeb snorted. The ex agent's brow twitched in annoyance, looks like he'd have to knock that proud lasat down a peg or two. Kallus suddenly kicked out sweeping Zeb's legs from under him, as he went down Kallus grabbed him by the front of his flight suit and flipped him over his shoulder.

  
Zeb lay on the metal floor in surprise as Kallus pinned him with a cross hold over his neck. His breath caught at the look in the ex agent's eyes, one he recognized as a warrior finally getting the fight they've been yerning for. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His heart spead up as Kallus leaned down closer.

  
"Kilaryl k'an santir, Okorre Orrelios" Kallus spoke low in his throat sending a shiver down his spine. "An orror rokir ka besyvan san veltyva fel." They froze neither wanting to break the moment.

  
They stayed like that for what felt like ages, golden amber locked with bright green nothing existed but the two of them. Alex was so close Zeb could see the constellation of freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose.

  
Zeb will admit (to himself) that he would've leaned up and claimed those kissable lips for his own and he could've since Kallus loosened his hold. Until their moment was interrupted by a meddlesome Loth rat Jedi in training, a mandalorian warriorling and pain in he aft droid.

  
"Are you guys done fighting or what?" Ezra called from the upper level. Both men looked up glaring at the grinning teens. "Kinda looks like foreplay to me." Chopper beeped in agreement.

  
Shaking her head Sabine told them what the reason for the interruption was. "Hera needs us in the cock pit to prepare for the exit of hyper space and to brief us on our latest mission." Sabine attempted to remain serious though she was failing, miserably.

  
"You two can suck face later." Ezra chuckled. Chopper beeped out a vulgar reply earning a slight blush from Kallus and a nose wrinkle from Ezra. "Ew, Chop, come on that's just weird and gross. Besides I'm sure Kallus doesn't want to have to explain why he has purple fur up there."

  
Rolling his eyes at the immaturity of the young man, Kallus completely released his hold on Zeb and helped the lasat to his feet. Before the man could react Zeb launched himself upwards toward he laughing teen.

  
"Wait til I get my claws on you two!" Zeb growled chasing after Ezra and Chopper who beeped what Kallus guessed was his version of a laugh.

  
Kallus shook his head as he picked up his jacket where it'd been discarded earlier and climbed up the ladder where Sabine waited.

  
It had been a week since their escape of Jabara and Lyste. Since then Zeb has insisted on training with him, now that he knew Kallus knew some lasat training techniques. Not to mention the fact that they spoke to each other in Lasat nearly all the time. It felt as if a bond had formed between them, much better than the old one of victim and murder of his people. It was a nice change of pace, Zeb seemed extremely pleased to have someone to spar with that could match him blow for blow.

  
Yesterday Mon Mothma sent them a transmission with coordinates to a jungle planet called Dyrania, much like the dense planet of Endor. This one however had rebel base that was supposed to house extra supplies, weapons and ships that had been repaired. They'd lost contact with the planet the day before, no distress signal, no call for help of any kind. It was like they just vanished. Since they were closest they were assigned the job.

  
Kallus entered the cock pit to see Zeb, a self pleased smirk on his face sitting in his own chair. While Ezra sat in his own rubbing where Kallus could only assume was the place Zeb hit him. Kanan sat in his front seat which means Rex must be else where in the ship. The front glass still framed the blue swirl of hyperspace.   
"Ah, Kallus, Sabine, good of you two to join us." Hera smiled over her shoulder at them.

  
"Of course, so what does our mission entail today?" Kallus asked leaning against the back wall.

  
"Simple search and rescue, hopefully." Kanan replied. "The circumstances in which they disappeared are pretty suspicious."

  
"Right so, I'll drop you, Kallus, Zeb, Kanan and Ezra off planet side. According to Mon Mothma, the base is in a denser part of the jungle so the Ghost won't be able to land even with her small size." Hera explained as they exited hyperspace. "She assured me it should be an easy job."

  
That was reassuring: simple jungle planet, an easy rescue mission. Piece of cake.

  
* A few hours later on the jungle planet *

  
The jungle was filled with the sounds of birds taking flight, the occasional macrauchenia lumbered through the bushes. It was rather peaceful and tranquil.

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

  
Almost peaceful, Kallus burst through the shrubbery followed by Zeb and Ezra who was leading Kanan. Behind them a nexu roared baring it's fangs. Zeb noticed a low branch and jumped over it not losing his speed, Kallus followed easily.

  
"Why in the name of the force did you wake that thing!?" Ezra yelled at Zeb, ducking and sliding beneath the low branch dragging Kanan with him.

  
"I didn't know it was there! I'm not 'one with the force' like some jedi I know. How come neither of you sensed it?" Zeb demanded. He pushed a palm leaf out of the way and held it for the others.

  
"We can't sense everything!" Kanan stated angrily.

  
"Neither can we!" Zeb snarled back. Suddenly the nexu lept over their heads landing in front of them. With it's sudden appearance Zeb wasn't able to stop so quick and was headed straight for the creature's claws. "Karabast!"

  
"Zeb!" Kallus cried as he lept forward. He wrapped an arm around Zeb's middle and yanked the both of them sideways out of the creature's range. Unbeknownst to both of them, hidden in the foliage was a hill which they were now rolling down.

  
"Zeb, Kallus!" Ezra cried as he force pushed the creature away. "Kanan, they fell down the hill. We have to go get them!"

  
"Easy, Ezra, I want to go help them as much as you do but we've got to get back to the ship before that thing comes back." Kanan stated holding onto Ezra's arm to keep him from running off.

  
"But-"

  
"Ezra, trust me. They know how to protect themselves. They remember where the ship was and we'll stay there until they come back or until we come find them." Kanan declared. "Don't worry. Now let's get out of here so we can report to Hera."

  
Though he was still reluctant Ezra nodded and lead the blind Jedi knight further into the jungle.

  
You two better come back alive. Ezra thought praying to the force they'd make it home alright.

  
Down the hill on the bank of what looked like a stream, Zeb opened his eyes with a groan. He'd come close to death several times in his lifetime, nearly coming face to claws with a Naxu was the most spin chilling to date. He went to sit up when he felt a weight on his chest, looking down his vision was filled with golden brown hair.

  
Said hair groaned and lifted it's head to reveal the face of Kallus. "Well, that was a trip." He stated. They both froze as they locked eyes, golden hazel to bright green much like during their earlier sparing session. Only this time they were in a more intimate position. Kallus's face turned bright scarlet while the fur on Zeb's cheeks became a darker purple. Kallus scrambled up and off of Zeb's chest while Zeb hurried to stand up.

  
"Well, that was a tumble." Kallus cleared his throat trying to regain his composure. A task that seemed to be getting more difficult the more time he spent with the lasat.

  
"Yeah, glad we got away from that beast though." Zeb stated. He took in their surroundings in attempts to avoid eye contact with Kallus. "Seems we're in uncharted territory." 

  
"Looks that way. I'll see if I can hail the Ghost and let them know where we are." Kallus pulled his comm from his belt. Thankfully it wasn't damaged during the fall.  
"Not too sure you'll get a signal down here, Alex, too many branches in the way." Zeb grunted finally turning his gaze toward his companion.

  
"Specter Two, this is Agent Fulcrum and Specter Four. Do you read me?" Kallus called into the comm. His only reply was static so he tried again. "Specter Two, do you read me?"

  
"Told ya, its not good. We need to get to higher ground and out from under these trees." Zeb came toward him.

  
"Or we could try to find the ship, surely they wouldn't leave us out here?" Kallus asked.

  
"Nah, but seeing as how we have no idea where we are it might be a bit difficult." Zeb stated. "Not to mention we have extra company on this over grown garden of a planet."   
"Aw, don't tell me the big bad Lasat is scared of a few animals." Kallus teased earning an annoyed growl from Zeb.

  
" 's not the animals I'm worried about." Zeb replied. "You saw the state that base was in, nothing about it suggested attack from the empire."

  
Kallus regained his seriousness. "You do have a point."

  
They'd arrived at the base hoping to find their fellow rebels alive at least with down comms. Instead it looked as if the jungle itself had reclaimed the base, taking all living inhabitants with it. While they wandered the base Zeb may have tried to climb up to a higher point, not only to get a better view point but to show off his climbing skills in something not ice. His attempts were appreciated until his foot stepped on the sleeping naxu on the higher plate form he landed on.

  
Said creature woke with an annoyed roar causing Zeb to fall back down, thankfully landing on his feet and they were chased out of the base and back into the jungle.

  
"We still don't know exactly what happened to the workers of that base." Kallus gripped his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think we should go back and try to figure out what exactly happened now that the naxu is gone?"

  
"Dunno," Zeb shrugged. "You're the superior officer here."

  
Kallus gave him a look. "We are the same rank, Zeb. I feel as if we missed something while we were there."

  
"And now that Fangs is gone we may get the chance to find it. Maybe once we're out from under this canopy, we'll be able to contact the Ghost and let them know we haven't been eaten." Zeb nodded.

  
"Looks like we have a plan." Kallus stated. "You wouldn't happen to remember where the base was do you?"

  
*Meanwhile on the Ghost*

  
"So let me get this straight." Hera glared down at the returning exploration team. Even though he couldn't see it, Kanan could feel her anger and that was way worse. Poor Ezra got both sight and sense of it. "You two LEFT your team members in the jungle with a dangerous predator and what ever attacked the base members."

  
"Well, to be fair, Hera, we didn't have much choice in the matter. That Naxu could've come back at any time so we had to keep going." Kanan tried to defend.   
"Uh-huh, and when you lost them what happened making it to where you, the Light saber wielding Jedis couldn't go get them?" Hera arched a brow at them crossing her arms over her chest.

  
"Um, well you see..." Kanan started only to be interrupted by Ezra and his metaphorical speeder.

  
"Kanan said they'd be fine since they know how to take care of themselves! I tried to go help them, they just rolled down a hill we could've gotten them." Ezra stated trying not to flinch at Kanan's annoyance directed at him. To be honest he'd rather Kanan's anger than Hera's any day.

  
"Oh really?" Hera asked. "Well guess what, you two are going back out there with Rex."

  
"I want no part of thi-" The old soldier was silenced by a dark challenging look from the Tw'ilik pilot. "Er, never mind."

  
"As I was saying, you three are going back out there and you are not allowed back on my ship until you come back with Kallus and Zeb." Hera ordered leaving no room for argument, though non of them were brave enough to.

  
"We may not have that chance!" Sabine called over the intercom. "We got TIE's incoming."

  
"Of all things!" Hera growled hitting the hanger bay door. "You three out. Now."

  
"But, Hera, you can't fight those TIE's by yourself." Ezra tried to reason.

  
"Ezra Bridger, as pissed as I am right now I could take on the emperor himself." Hera turned her gaze toward him. "Now, out."

  
"But-"

  
"OUT!" The three men nearly tripped over themselves trying to escape the ship and the angry woman. As soon as they touched ground the Ghost lifted off. "We'll lead them off and come back for all FIVE of you as soon as we can." Hera tossed a nap sack down effectively hitting a surprised Kanan in the chest. "Try to stay alive til then."

  
The bay door closed as the Ghost lead the fighters away, the three men hurried into the foliage out of sight.

  
*With Zeb and Kallus*

  
The scream of TIE fighters caught their attention.

  
"That doesn't sound good." Kallus stated worried for their crew. "How do they keep finding us though? I didn't think they came out this far."

  
"Not sure, you got a tracker implanted somewhere we don't know about?" Zeb asked eyeing the former agent.

  
"Of course not! I don't think." Kallus shook his head. "Lets keep going, we just may be on our own right now."

  
Deeper in the darker part of the jungle, a root moved on it's own revealing a glowing pair of toxic green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, an sanalm na revad falna zalv, Alex: Heh, you've been holding back on me, Alex  
> Eshyl, La or'velka halshir an lira ni keereti kerra li lithan: Well, I couldn't show you all my tricks in one fight  
> "Sim lis alalm emka lithani: But we've had several fights  
>  Li'zera, zai La or'sulta zebaryl vuuser verat an:Alright so I didn't actually want to hurt you.  
> Zera, nel kes an velka: Right like you could  
> Kilaryl k'an santir, Okorre Orrelios: Careful what you say, Captain Orrelios,   
> An orror rokir ka besyvan san veltyva fel: You never know what your opponent is capable of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Finally catching up with this fic. Also I am watching the show. Finally. So, new chapter! As always thanks for reading. Comment and kudos as well as fan art are welcome. Enjoy.

Zeb perched himself on a high branch, trying to catch a glimpse of the base. It shouldn't have been this hard considering the metal spires were easy to spot the first time they landed. It was almost as if the forest itself was hiding them now that it knew someone was searching for the base and it's missing workers.

  
"We're lost aren't we?" Kallus called from below him. Zeb growled in annoyance at the question that has been repeatedly asked for the past few hours. With one last sweep with his eyes, Zeb climbed down the tree expertly landing before the man. 

  
"Lis or'san marran." Zeb stated as he straightened his spine. "We just need to get our bearings or at least get the right direction before settling down for the night." 

  
"Of course." Kallus rolled his eyes. "Camp out in the jungle where we are lost, sounds like a brilliant idea." 

  
"Se kishin morra, lis or'san merran." Zeb hissed walking from the tree. 

  
"Oh then where exactly are we, O' Great tracker?" Kallus arched a brow as he followed the frazzled Lasat.

  
Ashla why did he have to be so infuriating?! Zeb knew they were practically walking in circles, not to mention the Ghost was chased off world by Tie fighters. Who knows when they'll be back? Not to mention for the passed few hours they'd been wandering Zeb's fur had been standing on end. There was something about the jungle that unsettled him, making the normally calm Lasat guard anxious. 

  
Of course Alex's constant questions were not helping. Zeb glared over his shoulder at the human, said man managed to look tired and judgmental at the same time. 

  
"La garir val Ashla, la sylf valir an kerra siv saflynasa." Zeb growled as he ducked under a branch, though despite his annoyance with Alex he pulled the branch out of the way. 

  
"An or'sylfa." Kallus huffed as he passed by the lasat earning a slight growl. "Kes an sulta, an sylfa sanat zer maka marran zei an san mal." 

  
Zeb's grip tightened on the branch breaking it easily. He grabbed Kallus by the shoulder spinning him around, Zeb figured he looked right pissed by the look of slight fear on the human's face. 

  
"Se kishin morra, lis or'san marran." Zeb growled lowly as he tried to reign in his temper. He didn't want to undo weeks of progress with the man just because he was hot and frustrated. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils and let go of Kallus. "Maysa la or'sultir hasher an sultad mayba vosaran." 

  
Kallus remained quiet for a minute before shaking himself out of his shock. His mind had gone back to the day Zeb found out he could speak Lasat. The calm apologetic look assured him that Zeb wasn't seriously angry with him. 

  
"Or' kith an, an jh'anirus orran hasher nel vyra nel an velkir." Kallus stated as he continued walking. An enormous tree was before them, it looked like it was the oldest and biggest one in the whole jungle. 

  
Zeb eyed it for a second before a wicked thought came to mind. "La velkir afir kol mentu save arbani." 

  
Kallus turned at the statement and froze at the mischievous look in the toxic green eyes. He started to back up as the lasat approached his hands raised, a pose he only used when he was about to attack Ezra. 

  
"Garazeb, or'sultir an shyrrer." Kallus warned as he continued to back away. Before he could escape Zeb darted forward grabbing him around the waist and slung him onto his back. Kallus barely had time to get a good grip around him before the lasat lept at the tree digging his front and feet claw into the bark and began to climb expertly going until he breached the canopy. 

  
He found a sturdy branch that was about the width of the ghost's cargo hold floor and quickly dismounted the tree trunk. He allowed Kallus to slip from his back only to be hit on the back of his head. 

  
"You Ass! At least give me proper warning next time!" Kallus exclaimed angrily. Zeb just grinned rubbing where he was hit. 

  
"Would you really agree to climbing a tree this large?" Zeb's cheeky grin was all teeth.

  
"Of course not." Kallus sniffed crossing his arms. "I'm not part loth cat like some Lasats." He stiffened as Zeb leaned down placing his hands on Kallus's shoulders, leaning down just next to his ear.

  
"Well at least some Lasats get a great view." Zeb rumbled almost directly in his ear as he gently turned the man to gaze outward over the jungle.

  
Kallus felt his breath freeze in his throat, the bright yellow sun from earlier now cast an orange glow over the lush greenery beneath them. The leaves seemed to absorb the light making them sparkle like kyber crystals. Farther out he heard the trill of a bird calling out the last hours of light. The sky was a streak of red and orange clouds almost mimicking the pattern of a lasat's stripes. 

  
"Zeb, this is-" Kallus couldn't find the words in basic or Lasan to describe the view the Lasat was showing him. He sat down to take in the beautiful view, Zeb sat just next to him their arms almost touching.

  
"Yeah," Zeb agreed. They sat in silence before Zeb spoke almost carefully. "Ya know Lasan was like this. Mostly jungle, the homes that were built always made room for the nature since it was there first." 

  
"I remember." Alex nodded. "Very little technology but still ahead of most outer rim planets, tree houses that were connected by bridges. It was an amazing combination of tech and nature.When we landed there I wished to Ashla that I'd had a camera to take pictures. It was more beautiful than the books discribed it." 

  
A silence fell between them filled with the sounds of the half the planet's inhabitants bedding down for the night, while the other half was just waking up. Starring out over the canopy with the thought of Lasan on his mind, Kalles felt that familiar guilt begin to scratch gently at his mind. 

  
"Zeb, I- know I've explained how Lasan wasn't supposed to be a massacre." Kallus began lowering his gaze to his clasped hands. "But I never got to apologize for it." 

  
Zeb blinked owlishly at him. "Alex, you don't-" 

  
"I know I don't have to. And I know it wasn't completely my fault but, I was still part of it." Kallus insisted. "No apology could truly make up for what happened nor what the empire did. What I did." He turned his gaze to one of the few known Lasat's left in the universe, pushing every bit of sincerity and regret to the front of his eyes. "I am truly sorry, Captain Garazeb Orrelios, for what I did on behalf of the empire. If I ever get the chance I will say the same apology to any surviving Lasats I meet." Kallus turned his eyes back to look out over the jungle a sadness in them. "Like the Jedi, sadly they are scattered lost in the vastness of space. No one knows where they have gathered, I wish I did to extend my apologies." 

  
Zeb stared at the man too shocked to reply. Kallus, Former ISB Agent and Former Fulcrum Agent Alexsandr Kallus just apologized. To him for something he'd done in the past. Something he may not have forgotten but had forgiven him of knowing he wasn't solely responsible. Zeb didn't know how to respond to that sincere apology. Should he tell him he was already forgiven? Tell him that the Lasats are thriving on Lira San? While he trusted Alex with his life and the life of his crew mates, he wasn't quite ready for that reveal yet. 

  
Until the Galaxy was free of the Empire's shadow, he'd have to hold that secret close to his heart. Though if he was honest, Alex was beginning to work his way in right next to it.

  
"Look, Alex, it's-" 

  
His partner suddenly perked up. "Do you see that?" Kallus interrupted as he pulled his pack off and started digging through it. 

  
"See what?" Zeb asked trying to not let his irritation show at his heartfelt speech being interrupted. Kallus made a triumphant noise as he pulled out his viewer, holding it up to his eyes. 

  
"There in the distance, just on the other side of the two trees North East of us." Kallus pointed as he handed the viewer to Zeb. Looking in the direction Kallus pointed Zeb saw two silver metallic poles, almost covered by foliage. 

  
"Yeah, those look like the communication towers of that base we got chased out of." Zeb replied lowering the viewer to see Kallus's excited grin. 

  
"We did find it. Guess you were right about higher vantage points." Kallus stated replacing the viewer in his pack. "Let's get down there and-" 

  
"Hold up a sec, Alex." Zeb stopped the man as he started to attempt to climb down. "I want to get to that place as much as you do, but it's gotten darker since we got up here. On an unfamiliar planet we should wait until we have proper light." 

  
Kallus arched a brow at the lasat. "We can see the towers, we have the direction we need to go in and you want to wait until tomorrow?" 

  
"It's getting dark, what if that fang filled monster attacks? Neither of us are Jedi like Kanan and Ezra, we won't sense it coming." Zeb reasoned. "Plus we've been trekking all day, we need the rest to be ready for if whatever attacked the base attacks us." 

  
"Vo'arik." Kallus muttered under his breath. "We still need to get back down and set up camp." His brows twitched in annoyance as Zeb began laughing. "And what is so funny?" 

  
"Heh, you never been camping proper before have you?" Zeb chuckled as he stood. 

  
"I did camp out with my old platoon before yes, as wilderness training for planet side missions. I know how to camp, Garazeb." Kallus grumble in displeasure crossing his arms.

  
"Aye, and how many times did you have to pick bugs out of your uniforms?" Zeb grinned walking toward the trunk. Kallus shivered remembering the Glorb leeches that got EVERYWHERE, no amount of pesticide nor heavy duty sleeping bag or tent kept them out. " 'S what I thought. Stay here." 

  
Kallus watched as Zeb climbed further up the tree trunk, which surprised him that there was still more to the tree. He sat listening to the leaves rustle as wind blew through the top of the canopy. A bird occasionally let out a cry, before he even realized it the suns of the planet had set revealing stars and moons. He notice some of the lower trees glowed with either emerald or blue-green luminescent leaves. As did the leaves around and above him. Every few minutes he heard a leaf or small twig fall on the branch or felt it in his hair as well as Zeb's signature curse. 

  
Having tired of waiting he stood brushing his pants off approaching the tree trunk.

  
"Zeb, what are you doing up there?" Kallus called up. 

  
"Hang on, Alex, almost done." Was Zeb's reply. Groaning in irritation he leaned back against the trunk and waited. The luminescent light giving the jungle a beautiful yet eerie glow. 

  
"Zeb, what ever you're doing up there needs to hurry up because I am getting tired and-Oumph!" A familiar feeling food grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him up with easy strength. He was laid across a much thinner branch though thankfully still sturdy enough to hold him. 

  
He looked up to see Garazeb grinning like a loon, three of his four sets of claws griping onto a tree branch just in front of him. The foot he'd used to pull Kallus up hanging loosely. 

  
"Nice to see you hanging around, Alex." Zeb's smirk was all humor with just a bit of immaturity. Kallus narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the lasat's attempt at humor. 

  
"I do not find this funny." Kallus stated pulling himself up to properly stand on the branch carefully. "I take it whatever you were doing up there is done." 

  
" Course it is, you just have to get to it." Zeb as he swung up to crouch on top of the branch he clung to. "And to do that you have to keep ahead of me." 

  
As he spoke Kallus noticed how his muscles bunched up as if he was going to- no. Surely not. "Zeb, this is hardly the time to-" With barely seconds to react, Kallus lept up to the next branch just as Zeb pounced. 

  
"Garazeb, are you out of your mind!? We are in a tree!" Kallus snapped at him looking down at the still grinning Lasat. "You can not expect me to- KRIFF!" He jumped across to the next sturdy branch as Zeb lept up to try an catch him. "Fine, you want to play?" 

  
Remembering all those years of running from troopers and then his training, he was able to stay just ahead of the Lasat. Jumping from one branch to another being sure to focus on both branch and the suddenly playful lasat. Soon he saw moonlight filtering through the leaves, adding pale light to the glowing green. At the last branch he swung his body in a qick circle before letting go at the top arch, launching himself through the leaves into open air. 

  
He expected to land on another branch or at least leaves but was surprised to find himself sitting in the middle of a four point supported tree hammock. Made of strong vines and leaves, tied to the sturdyest branches in the middle where he sat was soft moss and leaves. 

  
"Surprise." Zeb stated as he appeared at the edge. 

  
"Garazeb, did you...make this?" Kallus asked in shock. Such skill work should've taken hours but Zeb made it in no more than an hour. 

  
"Yeah, highest place in the jungle." Zeb replied grinning as he climbed on to sit next to the man. "I figured it'd be the best place to make a nest."

  
Kallus tilted his head curiously. "Nest?" 

  
Zeb's fur darkened just a little in the moon's light. "I mean, hammock. Yeah, hammock not a nest. Nests are for, ya know mates or even potential mates. Not that, that's what I made it for I didn't want to assume." 

  
Potential mates. Nests. Kallus remembered reading something about that in one of the many books on Lasan. 

  
_When a mated or potential mating pair is ready to complete the lifkan hoker*, the dominate in the relationship whether male or female dominate chooses a tree where the nest is made at the very top of the tree. This shows to their submissive that they can provide a safe place to raise kits. The submissive of the relationship must climb the tree to inspect the nest, however if the pair is yet to be mated the dominate will initiate a game of chase to see who gets to the nest first._

  
_If the submissive reaches the top, they inspect the nest giving their approval to their potential mate. If they do not reach the top, then the dominate will choose to either carry them to the top or choose a different mate._

  
Kallus's cheeks burned a bright red at the implications. This meant Zeb saw him as a potential mate. He looked at the Lasat who was nervously scratching at his neck pointedly looking away. 

  
"Forget I said anything." Zeb waved a dismissive hand. "I just thought you'd like to sleep somewhere a little safe." 

  
"Do you see me as a potential mate, Garazeb?" Kallus asked. If he did then that meant Kallus's pining was mutual. Of course he didn't miss the way their sparing ended the other day. 

  
"I, well- I mean..we've known each other a good while and, I think you are an amazing fighter. Not to mention pretty for your species and-" 

  
"You think I'm pretty?" Kallus asked with a smile, he almost laughed as the fur beneath Zeb's cheeks turned even darker . Just as Zeb began to stutter an explanation or apology Kallus summoned up enough courage and gently kissed Zeb on the cheek effectively silencing the nervous lasat. "I think you are handsome for a lasat."

  
Zeb stared wide eyed at him almost frozen in shock, before his eyes darkened just a bit as he lunged forward. Pushing a surprised Kallus onto his back, Zeb hovered over the man his large hands boxing his large hands boxing him in. The light of the two moons cast a delicate light over Kallus's pale skin almost making it seem like he was glowing. 

  
"I think you are the most gorgeous thing in the entire galazy." Zeb's voice was like a deep rumbling purr, coming from his chest traveling to Kallus's. The lasat lifted a hand gently charrding it through Kallus's facial hair, earning an almost purr like groan as his eyes fluttered shut. "Alex? May I kiss you?" 

  
Kallus opened his eyes unsurprising to see Zeb merely inches away. Deciding to take the initiative, Kallus wrapped his arms around Zeb's neck and pulled him down claiming the lasat's lips with his own. They both let out a groan of pleasure, finally able to kiss after dancing around each other for a while. The kiss lasted for a couple minutes before the need for air became necessary. They broke apart but didn't separate as Zeb leaned his forehead against Kallus's. 

  
"Ni djerana." Zeb whispered. "Are you saying yes?" 

  
"If I am, what would it entail?" Kallus asked with a soft smile. 

  
"Well, there's the courting of course. I'd have to hand make a gift for you, prove my strength against a strong opponent, then once my trials are complete we'd choose a safe place and...well mate." Zeb explained laying down next to Kallus. Using one arm he pulled the human close to his side. "Once mated I will spoil you until we're both old and grey." Zeb gently kissed the top of his head. "How does that sound?"

  
"Sounds wonderful." Kallus snuggled up clost to the warm lasat. "I think I'd like being your mate." 

  
With the stars twinkling above them, the moon's casting a pale light the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

  
Far below several yards from their tree, a familiar blaster lay abandoned along with a two lightsabers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lis or'san marran: We are not lost
> 
> Se kishin morra, lis or'san merran: For the last time, we are not lost.
> 
> La garir val Ashla, la sylf valir an kerra siv saflynasa.: I swear to Ashla I will leave you in this forest
> 
> An or'sylfa: You wouldn't dare
> 
> Kes an sulta, an sylfa sanat zer maka marran zei an san mal: If you did you'd be even more lost than you are now.
> 
> Maysa la or'sultir hasher an sultad mayba vosaran: Anyway I don't see you doing anything.
> 
> Or' kith an, an jh'anirus orran hasher nel vyra nel an velkir: Unlike you, you over-sized cat I can't climb very well nor see as far as you can
> 
> La velkir afir kol mentu save arbani: I can help with both of those things.
> 
> or'sultir an shyrrer: Don't you dare.
> 
> Vo'arik: scaredy cat
> 
> lifkan hoker: Nest climb
> 
> Ni djerana: my mate.
> 
> So this is basically where I got the idea for the hammock from.  
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0213%2F4326%2Ffiles%2FGiant_Hammocks_1600x.jpg%3Fv%3D1565814879&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tentsile.com%2F&tbnid=6ryI2mS9lsCRGM&vet=12ahUKEwiM5Z3p1dHoAhUG_6wKHWV0BM4QMygBegUIARD2Aw..i&docid=bqaryPvQGTgmhM&w=500&h=500&q=tree%20hammock%20tent&hl=en&authuser=0&ved=2ahUKEwiM5Z3p1dHoAhUG_6wKHWV0BM4QMygBegUIARD2Aw

**Author's Note:**

> “Alkyrra*, zakyre!!”: Mercy, Please  
> Aman: Mother


End file.
